I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer
by mightymel30
Summary: A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together. The rating may change.
1. The New Offer

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 _ **A/N**_ Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer...**_

As Buffy continued to enjoy her retirement after the battle with the first, she finally had begun to realize that she still wanted to keep helping the world even if it is from a different venue.

"How ya doin' Slayer?" Buffy recognized voice immediately as her local neighborhood Balance Demon Whistler.

"I was doing pretty good today, but I have a feeling that if you are here, then my day has just gone downhill severely." Buffy replied almost instantly.

"Geez. Missed you too Slayer. Thought that you would have at least missed me just a bit." Whistler stated with a fake pout.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Haven't you heard that I'm retired now?" Buffy asked of Whistler.

"Once a Slayer, always a Slayer. Slayer. The powers have a job that they want to offer you." Whistler began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"What do you mean offer? Aren't they known for their lack of options? Does that mean that I can actually turn them down without fear of repercussions of them screwing up my life?" Buffy asked of Whistler, already planning on turning them down.

"Just what I said, an offer. And, yes you can turn it and them down, but I would think long and hard on this decision Slayer." Whistler began, and continued on with Buffy's nod of actually having her full attention. "One of the powers; possible future Champions is approaching a cross-roads so to speak, there is a prophecy in play here," Whistler said, but was cut off by Buffy.

"Of course there is. How am I going to die this time around?" Buffy asked shortly.

"Don't worry Slayer. This time it is not about you. It is about a mere mortal this time. A matter of fact Slayer, all of the player that will be in this game are 100% Human. None of them are aware of anything Supernatural. That we are aware of at least." Whistler took another slight pause, and noticed Buffy's growing irateness if he goes bu her ever raising eyebrow.

"Just come out with it Whistler. What do the damned powers want with me?" Buffy asked succinctly, all the while showing her impatience.

"Alright Slayer. There is a man that is stuck between coming to the good side, which BTW is what the powers want to happen, or delve deeper into the darkness and evil that he is into now. He is currently in CIA lock-up, and is about o be handed over to the bad guys for some faulty info. There will be some ruff times ahead for the good guys and more than one future Champions for the side of good." Whistler took another pause to see if Buffy was catching on yet.

"So what exactly is it that I'm supposed to be doing in all of this?" Buffy asked, realizing that her previous thoughts were beginning to come true.

"There is a traitor in the midst of the good guys that is not only trying to destroy pretty much everything that the CIA is working on, but also the souls of a handful of human Champions that are working for the CIA already. We are going to give you an in for you to join this group. Possibly more, but you will need to do as much possible to bring the one known as Julian Sark back to the path that will be needed during the endgame." Whistler stated firmly.

"I can't work for the CIA Whistler. The players mixed up in all of this plan of yours is Human. I don't hurt or kill Humans. It is all part of the whole Slayer package." Buffy replied almost instantaneously.

"That's why there will be some changes made. Plus, if you agree to this, the only Human victims that you would be going up against would be just as evil, if not worse than the Demons that you have gone up against in the past Slayer. Other than Sark that is. Trust me on that. He may seem just as bad as the rest, but he is being used like so many others. Plus, I have been told that here is a huge chance that you are finally able to fall in love, and not be destroyed by it." Whistler ended on what he thought would be the one point that would cause her to commit to this next journey

"What kind of in are you talking about Whistler? What would my actual job even entail?" Buffy asked of the Balance Demon messenger.

"We would give you some items for you to take with you to give to the CIA. You will automatically have the abilities to speak just about every language known to man that will be needed for this job. Plus, to top it off Blondie, you will also be able to keep those fancy Slayer abilities and then some as well. You will also have access in your pretty little head bout everything that has to do with this Rambaldi guy." Whistler said, as he told Buffy some of the plan while she was thinking everything over thoroughly.

"That's part of the problem Whistler. I trust the CIA, just as much as I trust the Military folks. I refuse to just sit around and take orders from anyone." Buffy said surely to her intruder.

"That's the thing Slayer. You wouldn't have to. You will be coming to them as a Rambaldi expert. Once the head of the CIA contacts his bosses bosses boss, and seeing as though the big man is such a huge fan of yours for some time, and actually owes you some major favor chasing...see where I'm going with this? I'm sure you get the gist by now, seeing as though the big man will know immediately that this is a problem within one of his own organizations." Whistler ended, hoping that he didn't waste all of his time and breath for nothing.

"Can you leave me these pieces of Rambaldi's work to look over, and any information on the unit that I _**would**_ be running? Also, any information on the future Human Champion. Give me 48 hours to go over it all, and then come for an answer." Buffy ended, as she held her hand out for said information.

 _ **48 Hours Later**_

As Buffy sat in her office at home going through everything, she began to see the need in helping these people.

'Human or not, these bad guys are worse than the Demons I have faced in the past. My first action would be figuring out the mole to keep an eye on any damage they try to inflict.' Buffy was thinking to herself.

"Whistler! I need to have a chat with you!" Buffy shouted aloud, knowing that he would know to come.

"So it's a go then?" Whistler asked of the Blonde Slayer that he respected so much.

"Under 2 conditions. 1St, I want the name of the mole. I won't call them out just yet, because I know that this will be a long term type of thing. I know that the bad guys will need to think that they have the upper hand and all that. 2Nd, Evil as most of them are, lethal force will be a last resort. I will set that they are to at least try to apprehend them before going to the last resort of killing. Same with me if I go out into the field. This next on is not contingent on if I help or not." Buffy began, but took a pause before continuing on.

"Whatever it is Slayer, the Powers told me to give you whatever it is that you asked for." Whistler told Buffy seriously.

"Who will I fall in love with? How much longer until I am no longer alone?" Buffy asked the Balance Demon quietly.

"Your future love will be revealed to you eventually. I don't want to mess this up for you by just telling you. It needs to happen naturally. Trust me when I tell you that you will know when you meet them and the timing is right. I'm sorry Blondie, but you asked the one thing that they don't want to spoil for you. Just to let you know, in the beginning it is not going to be as easy. Mainly because everyone on the side of good hates him, but you have dealt with worse odds." Whistler stated sincerely.

"Kind of like me and Angel, or me and Spike, huh. I guess that I'm used to sucky odds when it comes to love. Alright then Whistler, I'm in. where do I need to go for this case?" Buffy asked, hoping that wherever it is will have some awesome shopping that she can't afford.

"Pack your bags Slayer. You are going back to LA." Whistler said with a small honest smile.

"I can't afford anything in LA Whistler. That was why I moved to the middle of nowhere Indiana. Let alone live somewhere even remotely close to there." Buffy stated bluntly.

"Don't worry about that Slayer. Here is your new address." Whistler said, as he handed her the lease and photograph of an awesome looking apartment/condo in a modern style highrise in downtown LA.

"Wow!" Buffy said in awe, as she looked at the photograph and glanced at the lease stating that she now owns the condo in said contract.

"You will be living in the same condo area as 2 of your other Agents that will eventually work for you." Whistler stated, as he tried to keep up with his straight face before telling her the rest of her deal.

'At least this time around I may be able to keep my ribcage where it is supposed to be.' Whistler thought to himself with a smile.

"Well that is better than nothing. At least I don't have to splurge my savings on somewhere to live. I can probably live on what I have until I start bringing in paychecks from the CIA." Buffy was mumbling to herself, before grabbing something else that Whistler was trying to hand her. "What's this?" Buffy asked, just after grabbing a black plastic card that only held Buffy's name _Elizabeth Summers_.

"We know that it is your real name Slayer. You will need to go by it once you start working for the CIA. As for the card itself, it is your bank card from the PTB's. It really is not connected to an actual bank or anything. Something that the PTB's came up with for you and you alone. They are going to be covering everything for you that you would ever want or ever need. Swipe it like any other credit card and it's done. They don't want you going back to how you were the last years of Sunny-Hell. Pretty neat if I do say so myself. If you need any help Slayer, just give me a holler." Whistler said, just before he vanished away into thin air yet again.

'Welcome back to the fray Buffy the cult Slayer. I guess that I got my wish.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to pack up her little amount of belongings to load up her life into her Chevy Tahoe to relocate once again.

'At least my car is large enough for everything I own. Kind of sad though too. Where should I put you for the trip?' Buffy asked herself, as she tried to find a safe spot for her Scythe.

Buffy was rather pleased with herself once she was fully packed and loaded within 6 hours.

As soon as Buffy placed the last box in her car, she moved around to the drivers side of her car to start her trip back to the West Coast.

Seeing as though Buffy was alone, it has given her the time to go throughout everything again to learn everything that she could about certain players of the game.

'The 1st players I should familiarize myself with should be my new neighbors.' Buffy thought to herself as she continued driving her way back towards LA.

"Alright. Agent Eric Weiss. Field Agent for the last 9 years. Fluent in 4 languages, and fairly skilled in hand to hand combat. Not bad. Plus he will be living down the hall from me." Buffy was speaking to herself, as she continued on her trek across the country.

"Next Neighbor we have is Agent Sydney Bristow. Poor girl. Abducted 2 years ago, but all of her friends and family thought that she was dead. Been there done that. I feel for her. Maybe I can help her with seeing as though she will be living right next door." Buffy was musing to herself just before seeing an exit for a stop for some gas and food.

As Buffy took the closest exit, she veered off to the right to make her way to the all to familiar sign of a Pilot Gas Station.

As soon as Buffy had fueled up not just her car, but her stomach as well, she decided to get on her way once more. Hoping that she will get there sooner rather than later.

Mile by mile, Buffy had finally made her way back to California once again since the fall of Sunny-Hell.

"Let me find this address here." Buffy mumbled to herself, just as she turned on the road that her new building was supposed to be placed on.

"16847. Here it is." Buffy said to herself, as she pulled up to the gate for the buildings underground parking garage for the residents.

" _ **WOW!**_ Whistler sure did get it right this time." Buffy finished her musings, just a gentleman made his way over to the gate that Buffy was stopped at.

"Can I help you with anything Miss? This here is Private Property." The young man asked of Buffy once he had reached her car.

"Actually, I do need some help. I am actually a new resident. I can't seem to find a parking permit to get inside the place here in my welcome packet." Buffy responded instantaneously.

"Can I get your name please, and proof of Identification?" The man asked, as he moved to the mall enclosed office off to the side of the garage entrance.

"No Problem. My name is Buffy Summers. Well, I guess that it is Elizabeth Summers legally, but I go by Buffy." Buffy responded, as she handed over her Identification to the attendant.

"I think that you'll fit in well here in LA with a name like Buffy. As for your permit, that one was only a temp one anyways. Here is your permanent one. Try not to lose it because they cost like $30 to replace. Welcome to The Towers. Your spot is on level SL4. That means Sub Level 4. Spot #'s 6A and 6B." The man stated, as he handed Buffy back her Identification and parking permit.

"Is there a service elevator on that level to use, so I could unload my car?" Buffy asked the young man before driving through.

"All of the service elevators are at the back of the building. They are mainly used for the larger deliveries or larger trucks to be unloaded. It shouldn't be a problem or a bad idea to just use the main elevators. Luckily enough, your spots are right next to the elevators of that level." The man stated, just before adding on with, "Have a nice day Miss Summers, and welcome to The Towers." The attendant ended, just as the gate rose to let Buffy pull her car into the garage of her new home.

As soon as Buffy pulled into the garage, she followed the signs to SL4 to find her parking spots.

Buffy was please to see when she got out of her car that the elevators were in deed right next to her spots.

"I guess for now I'll just take in my suitcases for right now. Plus my Scythe too." Buffy said, as she began to stack her suitcases up to take more than one at a time.

'I guess that I should find a way to hide the Scythe.' Buffy thought to herself, just before remembering about her over the shoulder bag. "I'm so stupid!" Buffy scolded herself, as she grabbed the strap of her bag that was specially made for her to secretly carry almost any size of weapon discreetly.

As soon as Buffy hid the Scythe, she closed the bag, and locked up her car nice and tightly, just before grabbing her stack of wheeled suitcases and push the button for the elevator.

Just before the elevator had arrived, Buffy was joined by another resident that she recognized from his file that she had read on him on her trip here.

"Hey there. You new to the building?" The man asked that Buffy already knew almost everything about named Eric Weiss.

Buffy also noticed that he was standing next to his former partner Buffy knew the name as Michael Vaughn.

'Hummm. The man that is actually married to the spy. Interesting.' Buffy thought to herself.

Having to keep up the charade of having no clue as to whom either of them are, Buffy responded with..."Sure am. Hey there. Elizabeth Summers, nice to meet the two of you. You both live here?" Buffy asked as she ended, as she held her only free hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Elizabeth. I;m Eric. Eric Weiss." Was all that he said, as he grabbed Buffy's hand to shake.

As soon as Weiss was finished, Michael stepped up. "I'm Michael, but I don't live here. I'm just this guys best friend. Once a week we get together to watch a game with each other to see who will get on the others' nerves." Michael stated, as he too shook Buffy's hand as well.

Just after the intros, the elevator doors sprang wide open allowing the three entry to the inside of the lift.

"What floor do you need?" Eric asked of Buffy.

"10 please." Was all that Buffy replied with.

"Me too." Eric stated to nobody in particular.

"Really? I guess that that makes us real neighbors then." Buffy said with a smile and laugh, trying to keep on his good side seeing as though she will technically be his boss soon.

"As opposed to what, fake neighbors?" Eric's friend Michael asked with some confusion and a titch of humor.

"No. I just mean that we will be living on the same floor neighbors, instead of just the living in the same building neighbors. Same floor neighbors are way better." Buffy ended her babble, as she began to laugh at her own explanation.

'That was even worse that the whole cookie dough analogy that I gave to Angel a year ago.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to calm her laughs down.

"That's' good to know. Which unit are you going to be moving into?" Eric asked of Buffy, just as the elevator passed the 8th floor stop.

"1012 actually." Was all that Buffy said in response, just before the elevators stopped at their floor.

"Do you need any help with your bags Elizabeth? Or anything else for that matter?" Eric asked, as the trio began to exit the elevator one by one.

Buffy's head was positioned forwards, so she completely missed the look of, 'Are you seriously trying to flirt with your new neighbor already?' look that Michael was giving to Eric.

"No. No. That's alright. Thanks though. I got these here, and only just a few boxes left still in the car. I have a dolly that should be left over from my furniture deliveries earlier on." Buffy responded, as she stopped directly in front of her new door of unit 1012.

"Welcome again!" Weiss shouted happily with a large smile, just before Michael pushed his buddy further down the hall to his own door as Buffy had entered her apartment.

As soon as Buffy had entered her place, she distinctively heard Eric Weiss ask Michael Vaughn, "What did you do that for?" with a laugh, just before the sound disappeared completely.

Buffy's first thought once she entered the apartment was, ' _ **OMG!**_ Whistler sure can deliver when he says he will.'

"I can't believe that I'm back in LA." Buffy said to herself, as she began to take a look around her new apartment.

Buffy was certainly pleased to note that the entire place was in fact truly fully furnished. Right down to even the fully stocked fridge that she hasn't seen since her mother was alive to do the shopping.

"I guess that I should find my bedroom to put my bags up." Buffy said to herself, as she grabbed he suitcases to head down the long hallway towards the rear of the apartment that she figured was the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Buffy stopped at the first door that was on the left to find a bathroom.

'Claw tubs. _**YES!**_ ' Buffy thought to herself, just before moving on to the next door.

The next door available was on the right side of the hall, directly across from the bathroom.

'Bedroom. I hope that this is a guest room. I certainly need more room than that for my clothes alone.' Buffy thought to herself, just before continuing on with her search.

Buffy was certainly pleased to high heaven once she realized that door #3 was in fact a training room/home gym.

'This certainly makes up for the fact if the other room is in fact the master bedroom.' Buffy thought to herself yet again.

Door by door, Buffy found either closets or other bedrooms. That was the case until she had finally reached the last available door.

' _ **WOW!**_ The 2nd time I know, but come on. _**NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A BEDROOM!**_ ' Buffy thought excitedly, as she began to take a look around the bedroom after setting her luggage down by the California King Size Bed.

Buffy was so pleased that she not only had the perfect room, but also the fact that half the room was actually set up to act as her office as well.

'This is one fancy shmancy computer system.' Buffy thought to herself, as she sat down behind her new cherry oak desk.

Buffy quickly noticed that there were two blank labeled manilla folders that were setting just to the right of where she was sitting.

'I wonder what these are?' Buffy asked herself, as she moved to open the first one.

Once Buffy opened the folder, a lone piece of paper fell down to the ground at Buffy's feet.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Buffy said, as she opened the folded note to read.

"Dear Slayer,

I set up an appointment for you to meet up with a Director Kendall and Director Dixon of the CIA tomorrow at 09:00. There will also be a representative or 2 of the NSA as well. As for the folders, take the one that this letter was in with you to the meeting. As for folder #2, that one actually has all the information that you asked for on the mole and her organization they work for. Now get to work, and make a plan up. As for the rest of your stiff in the car Slayer, it will be in the living room waiting on you. Consider it as a housewarming gesture from me to you. Good luck Slayer, an remember if you need me at all just give me a shout.

Your friendly neighborhood Balance Demon,

Whistler." Buffy finished reading the letter aloud.

"Well, let's get to work on that plan." Buffy said, just before she leaned back in her chair to peruse the file that was headed to the CIA.

"Alright. Milo Rambaldi. 15th Century Inventor and Philosopher. Seriously! All of this whole mess was caused by someone somewhere ages ago." Buffy questioned to herself as she continued reading on.

"Wow! This is one crazy ass dude. All of these people and Organizations actually kill people over this man's work?" Buffy questioned aloud once again, as she still continued to read silently.

"Seriously?" Buffy questioned, still trying to figure out exactly what she had gotten herself into this time around willingly.

Once Buffy put the file down, she decided to take a quick look around the room she claimed as hers.

Not only was there a huge California King bed, but also a matching cherry wood dresser and end table set. Plus, she found an actual wall safe that held a key in the lock that Buffy figured was the only way to open it.

'This sure will come in handy.' Buffy thought, as she placed all of the files that she had received over the past couple of days before deciding to turn in for the night to prepare for the circus that will begin tomorrow.


	2. Day 1

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 _ **A/N**_ Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Seriously?" Buffy questioned, still trying to figure out exactly what she had gotten herself into this time around willingly.

Once Buffy put the file down, she decided to take a quick look around the room she claimed as hers.

Not only was there a huge California King bed, but also a matching cherry wood dresser and end table set. Plus, she found an actual wall safe that held a key in the lock that Buffy figured was the only way to open it.

'This sure will come in handy.' Buffy thought, as she placed all of the files that she had received over the past couple of days before deciding to turn in for the night to prepare for the circus that will begin tomorrow.

 _ **I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer...**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

As soon as Buffy placed all of her newly acquired files into the safe, she decided to go ahead and unpack the rest of her clothes and belongings from her suitcases into her new dresser and closets before moving on to her boxes that are in the living room that had came up from her car.

As soon as Buffy had made it to the living room, she was rather pleased that Whistler was telling her the truth about her stuff.

"I'm a little bit hungry right now, so I will start with box that goes into the kitchen." Buffy said quietly to herself, as she grabbed the box that was marked kitchen stuff.

As soon as Buffy had entered the kitchen, she placed the box down onto the far end of one of the counters near the kitchen sink.

"Let's see what there is to eat in here?" Buffy questioned, as she began to look inside the fridge and cabinets.

"Alrighty then. Let's start with some of that chopped grilled chicken. I'll put that onto some of that salad that's in there. That will get me through the night." Buffy said, as she began to take everything out of the fridge to make herself up a little chicken salad for dinner.

Between bites of her salad, Buffy began to place all of her old kitchen items from the box that she brought away into designated areas in her now perfect kitchen.

"I guess that I won't need my old coffee maker or toaster since there is already a new one here." Buffy said to herself, as she placed the two items from her own boxes into the bottom of the kitchen pantry next to the fridge.

Once Buffy placed the rest of her belongings away, she decided to hurry up and finish eating so she could continue on with her unpacking.

As soon as she was finished with her salad, Buffy rinsed out her bowl and left it in the sink for later.

Grabbing the now empty box, Buffy made her way back into the living room to go through the rest of the other boxes that were waiting on her placement.

Once she made it to the living room, Buffy walked over to the stereo that was sitting on a shelf. As soon as she had placed her Fall Out Boy CD into the CD Player, Buffy decided that it was time to get to work with the familiar tunes of Centuries.

Box by box, and song by song, Buffy continuously worked on unloading the last of her belongings to their rightful places.

"It has been a while since I have had so much room to keep track of." Buffy said to herself, as she continued on with her task of setting up her apartment.

After another hour, she was extremely pleased that she had completely finished unloading all of the boxes that she had brought with her.

As soon as she was finished with the last box, Buffy decided to breakdown all of the boxes to make for easy disposal.

"What does one do for trash disposal here?" Buffy asked to herself, as she walked over to the bar that was separating the kitchen and dining room from the living room area.

Once she reached the bar, Buffy grabbed the packet of information that she had on her new home.

'I hope that this says something about where to take my trash.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to flip through the folder on the rules and guidelines of The Towers.

Buffy was happy once she found the section on trash containment.

'So each floor has their own trash shoot that leads to designated dumpsters to dispose of any trash. The only problem is that it doesn't state where they are. I guess that I'll find out the only way that I can. The old fashioned way.' Buffy thought to herself, as she grabbed the boxes to head out the door.

After deciding to dispose of the boxes before she went to bed, Buffy grabbed the now folded down boxes and left her apartment in search of the trash slot that she read was somewhere on her floor.

Once she left her door, Buffy began to head towards the opposite end that she had entered on seeing as though she had not seen one of the trash shoots near the elevators.

'Seriously? How hard can they make it to find the damned trash shoot?' Buffy questioned in her head, as she continued down the hallway looking for anything that resembles trash drop-offs.

As Buffy neared the end of the hallway before it corners off, she noticed that her new neighbor Eric was coming out of his place with some empty pizza boxes.

"Howdy neighbor!" Eric Weiss stated at tad bit excitedly.

"Howdy." Buffy responded instantaneously, and a little thrown off with his word choice.

'People actually still say Howdy?' Buffy thought in her head, as she looked towards her neighbor.

"Do you need some help with your boxes Elizabeth?" Eric asked of Buffy.

"Not really. I'm just trying to find the trash shoot to put these in. Do you know where it is by chance?" Buffy asked back.

"Yeah. It's actually at the end of the hall here. It goes directly to the dumpsters at the back of the building." Eric replied, as he directed Buffy to farthest end of the floor.

"That makes sense. Thank you for the help Mr. Weiss. I guess that I'll see you around." Buffy said, just after dropping her boxes down the shoot.

"Call me Eric, and I guess that I will since we are floor neighbors and all. Have a good night Elizabeth." Eric said with a chuckle, as he entered his apartment first before Buffy had made it back to her new apartment.

"I sure do hope that he is still as nice once he realizes that I will be his new boss?" Buffy questioned to herself, as she re-entered her apartment shortly after separating from her hopeful future friend.

As soon as Buffy had returned to her place, she decided that it was time to clean up her dinner mess and head off to bed for the night.

As Buffy washed up the bowl that she had left in the sink earlier, and placed it back in the cabinet with the other bowls.

As soon as Buffy was done in the kitchen, she began to make her way back towards her new bedroom to get dressed for bed and turn in.

Before heading off to bed, Buffy made a slight detour to the living room to shut off the lights and stereo for the night.

Once Buffy had made it to her bedroom, she decided that it would be best to go ahead and choose an outfit for her meeting.

"I guess that I should pick out something that is businesslike. What does one wear to the freaking CIA?" Buffy asked herself.

"I never thought that I would say that sentence. Now, what to choose?" Buffy asked again, as she looked throughout her surprisingly now fully stocked closet.

As Buffy began to go through her newest clothing acquisitions, she noticed that there were several black and dark gray skirt and slack suits that were hanging along one side of the closet next to several white, red, dark blue, gray, and surprisingly bright pink button down blouses.

"I would have to be completely out of clothes to wear any of those pink blouses. Maybe not even then." Buffy said to herself, as she continued looking throughout the closet.

Buffy chose for tomorrow, one of the dark red silk blouses along with a black pencil skirt and jacket to be worn for the meeting. "This will do nicely. I guess that I will wear this pair of black heels along with the black hose as well." Buffy said, as she placed the clothes for tomorrow on a hook on the back of the closet door for easy grabbing in the morning.

As soon as that task was complete, Buffy grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into for bed once she made it to the bathroom.

As soon as Buffy was dressed for the night, she decided to wash her face to take off the make-up that she had worn for the day before brushing her teeth and hair.

Before turning in for the night before her big meeting in the morning, Buffy decided that it would be best to set her alarm.

Walking over to her bedside table, Buffy began talking to herself yet again. "I usually don't need an alarm, but I don't want to take the chance of actually sleeping in on the one day that I really, really shouldn't." Buffy ended that chat to herself, as she reached the table that was in her bedroom farthest from the en-suite bathroom.

As soon as her alarm was set, Buffy headed directly towards her new bed for hopefully a good night sleep.

"It's been a while since I have slept throughout the night. I hope I can actually break myself out of that habit." Buffy said to herself, as she laid her head down onto the fluffy pillows on side of the bed that she normally sleeps on.

Not sure of the time, Buffy began to stir herself awake, noticing that it was still a tad dark outside.

Realizing that once again she had awakened before her alarm, Buffy began to sit up from her position on the bed trying to remember what had actually happened and where she had wound up living.

Buffy was extremely shocked to see that she was actually in the center of her new bed instead of staying on the left side as she normally sleeps on.

"Wow! That was one of the best nights that I have had in the past 3 years. That's never happened before. I have never moved this much when I sleep. I wonder what time it is?" Buffy asked to herself, as she began to roll back over to where she had started her night to check her phone that was on the end table that held her alarm for the morning.

'It's only 5:45 in the damn morning. Almost two hours early.' Buffy thought to herself, not at all surprised to see that she had awoken before her alarm yet again.

'Another day of little sleep, but at least it was a great sleep. I hate the fact that my body is so used to little sleep. Why can't I be a normal person at times?' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to get out of her little piece of heaven between her sheets.

'I can admit though, that sometimes being normal is so overrated.' Buffy thought as she finally stood up from the edge of the bed.

As Buffy rose up from her bed, she began to stretch her tired mussels and thought to herself, 'Coffee, I need coffee if I am going to get anything done this morning and be prepared for this.' before doing anything else.

So, the first thing that Buffy had done once she was fully mobile, was to make her way slowly into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

As Buffy took a look at her new coffee pot, she said quietly to herself, "It's a good thing that I'm actually up this early. Let's see how this baby works?" was all that Buffy said, as she pulled out the canister that was on the counter that read _Coffee_.

'WOW! This is one of those Keurig single brew machines. I've always wanted one of these things, but I couldn't afford it. Yay, Whistler!' Buffy thought to herself, as she filled the single serve filter cup at the top of the machine with the exact amount of coffee that she wanted, just before adding the amount of water needed to the side.

"OK. I actually need to have the coffee mug ready before I can start the brewing. All of the coffee goes directly into the cup as it brews. Let's see? Where did I put my mug at? I'll just grab one from the cabinet. Here we go." Buffy mumbled to herself, as she pulled down one of the new mugs that were stocked in there.

"I might as well go ahead and add my cream and sweet-n-low too. That way it can dissolve some as the coffee hits it as it brews." Buffy said, as she poured in three tablespoons of creamer and two sweet-n-low packets into the cup before moving to add in the coffee.

Just as the machine was set and ready to brew, Buffy moved her new mug under the dispenser and pushed the button to start her cup of coffee.

As soon as the brewing was finished, Buffy decided to stir her coffee to make sure that all of her creamer had been mixed in fully.

"Mmmmm. This is some of the best coffee I have ever had. I wonder what kind it is?" Buffy asked to herself, just as she had taken her first sip from her newest coffee mug.

As she began to look throughout the cabinets for the brand of coffee that she was drinking, Buffy was shocked to see that she was actually drinking a generic brand of Coffee that she has never even heard of.

"I guess that I should have a little something to eat this morning. What should I have?" Buffy questioned to herself, as she opened the fridge to see what was available for a quick breakfast before getting ready for the meeting.

"I guess that a bagel would suffice for now." Buffy said, as she pulled out a package of blueberry bagels and a tub of whipped cream cheese.

As soon as Buffy was finished with her breakfast, she noticed on the clock on the stove that it was still only 6:20 in the morning.

'I could go for a quick work-out.' Buffy thought, as she made her way into her home gym.

After a 25 minute run on her treadmill, she decided that is was time to get in the shower and time to get dressed for her meeting.

As soon as Buffy had entered her en-suite bathroom, she made a beeline directly towards the shower that was along the back wall that connected an area in one of the corners.

As soon as Buffy had the water temperature just right, she set a towel on the bar that was positioned directly next to the shower door.

' _ **OMG!**_ I am in love with this shower. These freaking jets are just the bomb!' Buffy thought to herself, as she continued on with the rest of her shower.

As soon as Buffy was out of the shower, she walked into her closet to get dressed into the outfit that she had picked out last night before bed.

Just as soon as she was fully dressed, Buffy walked over to the safe that was on the far wall near her office set-up to grab the files that she will be needing this morning.

As soon as Buffy had grabbed the right files, she placed them securely into her over the shoulder magically sealed tote bag that she uses for use of concealing all of her larger weapons.

"I guess that I could have another cup of coffee before I head on out this morning." Buffy said, as she gathered everything that she would need for today and make her way into the living room to place everything that she would need on the table by the front door.

As soon as Buffy placed her bag next to her phone and keys, she decided to make her way back to the kitchen to make one more cup of coffee before leaving.

As soon as Buffy was finished with her coffee, she noticed that the clock now said that it was 7:55 in the morning.

"My meeting starts at 9:00 am, and it would be better to be early instead of late. I will just head out there now, seeing as though I don't know exactly where the building is. GPS can only do so much, and that doesn't cover traffic issues." Buffy said to herself, as she placed her mug in the sink with water in it before heading out to the living room to gather her keys and other belongings that were also laying on the table by the front door.

After one last check to see that she had everything, Buffy opened her front door to leave just as soon as she had set the alarm. As soon as she was outside of her door, Buffy locked it and made her way to the elevators to head to her car.

While Buffy was waiting on the elevator, Eric Weiss had come up behind Buffy as well waiting for the elevator too.

"Morning Eric." Buffy said nicely to the only neighbor that she had met as of yet.

"Morning Elizabeth. Heading off to work?" Eric asked of Buffy.

"Interview type thing actually. Not 100% if I got it yet, but fingers are crossed. What about you? Are you heading off to work?" Buffy asked, knowing full well where he was heading.

"Yeah. Another day another dollar." Eric stated, just as the elevator doors spread open.

"What do you do for a living?" Buffy asked, just as soon as they had entered the elevator to head to their parking level.

"I actually work for the Government, but I can't say much else on the matter." Eric replied, trying to end that topic of conversation.

Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, Buffy decided to ease the fidgeting man. "So, how was the game last night? Did your team win?" Buffy asked of Eric, trying to stop any silence from forming.

"Sure did! Even made $150 bucks from my friend that was there. He had to head out early last night to grade some papers, but all in all it was a good game and a fun night. Did you get settled in alright last night?" Eric asked, after responding to Buffy's question.

"Yeah, not to bad. Got everything put away, so it was a very fruitful night. You do know that gambling is illegal, and here you are as a Government employee. Naughty, Naughty." Buffy said with a laugh, causing Eric to laugh as well before continuing on.."So your buddy is a teacher then? He doesn't strike me as the kid friendly type for days on end." Buffy responded, trying to gather Intel to see if his buddy and former partner has been aware of his new wife's treasonous acts.

'Thank goodness that the elevator had to stop so many times. I have been getting a lot of Intel to store for later usage.' Buffy thought to herself with a small laugh.

"He's not really. don't get me wrong alright. He likes kids well enough, but he is actually a language teacher for immigrants that are wanting to gain citizenship to the US." Eric responded, just as the elevator had opened to their level of SL4.

Once they exited the elevator, the two neighbors said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways.

As soon as Buffy had made it to her car, she inputted the address to the LA Division of the CIA into her GPS.

"Let's get this show on the road." Buffy said to herself, as she let out a sigh and made her way to the exit of the parking garage of her building.

As Buffy turned onto the already busy streets of LA, she noticed that she was more nervous than she had been in quite a long time.

'I can do this. I can do this. This is any like any other mission. I can do this.' Buffy continuously thought to herself, as she made her way to the designated address that was programed into her car.

Buffy was able to reach the building rather quickly with no trouble.

As soon as Buffy had parked her car, she was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar sound of Whistler's voice sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

"Mornin' Slayer. We gotta talk." Whistler said the second that he had arrived.

"What about?" Buffy questioned the Balance Demon.

"There is somethin' that I forgot to mention to ya Slayer. You are going to be placed here before Agent Bristow has been found. Try not to bring up that you know about her yet." Whistler stated to the blonde Slayer.

"What are you talking about Whistler? On the files that you gave me, it says that she is my new neighbor." Buffy asked of the Balance Demon.

"About that. She will be your neighbor once she is found. It's not to happen for a month or so. My bosses wanted you in place before hand. That way you can change the way that some of the things go down. I can't tell you what they want you to change, but I can tell you that you should start with this once you get placed later on." Whistler said, as he handed Buffy another folder before disappearing away.

"Well that was helpful. Not." Buffy said, as she decided to take a quick look at the folder.

"One Jack Bristow, father of Sydney Bristow, is in Federal Lock-up under the charges of Treason and Collaborating with a known enemy of the US named Irina Derevko. AKA Laura Bristow, whom in fact is his ex-wife and mother to one Sidney Bristow. Well that sucks. It seems as though he nor she never truly believed in their daughter's so called death. And seeing as though none of our people believed him to help with his search, he chose the one person that would want his child found. You gotta love this legal system. Charges were filed by one Robert Lindsey of the NSA. Freeing this man will be one of my top priorities I think. This Robert Lindsey is nothing but a bully who abuses his power. It would be best for Sidney to have her father once she is found, and not have to deal with all of this alone. It'll be bad enough once she finds out that her fiance had moved on to marry someone else." Buffy said, to herself, as she decided to read the rest later and placed the file into her bag securely.

As soon as Buffy had left her car, she made her way through the garage looking for any way to take her to the building that she needed.

After going down a level, Buffy found a glass encased crosswalk that lead to a huge building across the street. ' _ **To The Rotunda**_ ' Stated on a sign that Buffy realized was the way that she needed to go.

As soon as Buffy entered the building, she was pleased to know that it was in fact the CIA LA Branch due to the giant seal that was in the center of the lobby.

Buffy walked up to the reception desk, and politely waited for her turn in line.

'I never thought that their would be a line at the CIA.' Buffy thought to herself with a chuckle, just before it was her turn to move up to the desk.

"Can I help you with anything Miss?" The elder lady behind the desk asked of Buffy.

"Yes thank you, Miss?" Buffy asked nicely, trying to gain as much information that she could.

"People here just call me Mrs. Johnson." The receptionist stated as a response with no emotion.

"Well Mrs. Johnson, I actually have a meeting today with a Director Kendall, Director Dixon, and a Robert Lindsey at 9:00. Can you please direct me to the way that I should go?" Buffy asked of the lady behind the desk.

"Name and reason for Business here today, Please?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Elizabeth Summers, and as I said I have a meeting with previously mentioned people. I am here on behalf of the IWC." Buffy said, as she gave the name of the Council, seeing as though once Mr. Travers had died, it left Buffy as the owner.

'Just because I don't actually converse with the others anymore, doesn't mean that I still don't keep track of them.' Buffy thought to herself, as she stood in front of the counter.

At the news of being with the IWC, Mrs. Johnson checked Buffy's paperwork and sent her on to the row of elevators off to the left of the building.

"Just go on through the metal detectors and Security check-point Director Summers, and then take the elevators to the 7th floor. Once you arrive, there will be an agent waiting for you to take you to Director Dixon's Office. Have a nice day." Mrs. Johnson stated nicely this time, pointing to the Security Officer that was next to the metal detectors.

As Buffy walked away, she noticed that the receptionist was on the phone instantaneously calling whom she figured would be the Agent to meet me at the 7th floor.

Once Buffy had reached the Security, she moved to place her phone and keys that were in her jacket pockets into her bag to have it scanned.

"Welcome Director Summers." The head Security Officer said to Buffy.

'Whistler and I are going to need to have another chat. I know that I was expected, but I wasn't expecting to be called a Director. I guess that it makes the type of sense that it does seeing as though I am technically in charge at the Council, but still...' Buffy was thinking to herself before speaking aloud.

"Thank you. This is all that I have that needs to be scanned. I have my phone and keys in there so I wouldn't have to empty my pockets." Buffy said, as she handed her bag over to the Security Officer.

"Thank you Director Summers, but I will need to see your phone, and any type of electronic devices that you have on you for the moment. You will get them back once you leave, but as long as you are a visitor and not employed here, we need to confiscate them for any possible threats or leaks of confidential information. I hope that you understand?" The head Security Officer asked of Buffy.

"Of course I do. Here you go. I don't have anything else that you had mentioned." Buffy said, as she handed her simple flip phone over to the man that was going throughout her bag to make sure that she didn't leave anything else behind in her bag.

"Thank you, and seeing as though this has no camera or video capabilities, you will be able to keep it with you. I also have to ask if you have any licensed firearms with you as well on your person? We will need to hold that as well." The man asked of Buffy.

"No, no guns here. Me and guns are two unmixy things." Buffy said with a laugh, just as the man led Buffy through the detectors, as her bad went through a scan as well.

"Everything is clear mam. Just take this first elevator here up to 7, and there will be someone waiting for you. Have a nice day Director Summers.

Buffy heard the Security man say, just as the elevator door had closed with her, already raising in the upwards direction.

'I never even seen him touch the button.' Buffy thought to herself, as she waited patiently for the ride to be done with.

Just as she had reached the 7th floor, she was somewhat shocked at the identity of one of the Agent that was waiting for her.

"Elizabeth?" Eric questioned, as he recognized Buffy the moment that the doors had opened.

"Eric? What a surprise! So I guess that this here is your Government job huh?" Buffy asked, in what she hoped was a believable manner, realizing that she would have to fake the knowledge of him actually working here.

Pulling Eric out of his stupor, the smaller man that was standing next to him jumped into the conversation.

"How do you do? I'm Marshall Flinkman. Tech and any other things electronics. Nice to meet you Director Summers. I have always wanted to meet someone from the IWC, and now here you are. The big cheese herself. Your name is well known, but I can never find out why. Your organization is even more secured and secret than even SD6 was. I have tried several times to get into your all's systems, but even on my best day I couldn't get in." Marshall stated in a babble that Buffy thought would be completely Scooby approved.

"Should I be worried that you just admitted to attempting to hack into my companies mainframe Agent Flinkman?" Buffy asked with a straight face, at the exact moment that another two people joined the gathered group at the bank of elevators.


	3. Day 1 Part 2

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 _ **A/N**_ Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ Just as she had reached the 7th floor, she was somewhat shocked at the identity of one of the Agent that was waiting for her.

"Elizabeth?" Eric questioned, as he recognized Buffy the moment that the doors had opened.

"Eric? What a surprise! So I guess that this here is your Government job huh?" Buffy asked, in what she hoped was a believable manner, realizing that she would have to fake the knowledge of him actually working here.

Pulling Eric out of his stupor, the smaller man that was standing next to him jumped into the conversation.

"How do you do? I'm Marshall Flinkman. Tech and any other things electronics. Nice to meet you Director Summers. I have always wanted to meet someone from the IWC, and now here you are. The big cheese herself. Your name is well known, but I can never find out why. Your organization is even more secured and secret than even SD6 was. I have tried several times to get into your all's systems, but even on my best day I couldn't get in." Marshall stated in a babble that Buffy thought would be completely Scooby approved.

"Should I be worried that you just admitted to attempting to hack into my companies mainframe Agent Flinkman?" Buffy asked with a straight face, at the exact moment that another two people joined the gathered group at the bank of elevators.

 _ **I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer...**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"WHAT! No, of course not Miss. Summers. I didn't mean...I mean..I don't know what I mean.." Marshall Flinkman began to fumble his words.

"What on earth is going on here?" A balding man asked, that Buffy recognized from a photo in one of the files as the NSA Agent Robert Lindsey.

"Hello. How do you do? I'm Elizabeth Summers. I'm here to meet with a Director Dixon and Director Kendall." Buffy said, as she held her hand out after introducing herself.

"Hello and welcome to the Specialty Division here Director Summers. I'm actually Director Marcus Dixon. It's a pleasure to meet you." The tall African American Agent had said, as he grabbed for Buffy's hand.

"Wait a second! You are Summers!? But you are just so...!" The bully as Buffy named him shouted extremely loud in the middle of the floor.

"Yes I am, as I had earlier stated. There is no need to shout, Mr.?" Buffy asked of the man, completely ignoring his outburst.

"Lindsey. Robert Lindsey. I am the NSA Liaison." Baldy the bully stated as an intro, not even attempting to shake Buffy's offered hand.

"Thank you for having me. Is there a place that we can go to for some privacy gentlemen?" Buffy asked of the group once the intros were finished.

"Of course there is. We can head on to my Office. If you would please follow me Director Summers." Marcus Dixon stated, as he led Buffy off to the right to make their way to his Office for the meeting.

"This place is rather impressive." Buffy said, as she made her way throughout the center of the Specialty Division's floor.

"Thank you Miss Summers. Here we are. Before we start, could I get you something to drink?" Agent Dixon asked of Buffy.

"No thank you, but I would just like to get right to it. It seems as though our two Division's objectives seem to be overlapping. I would just like to figure out what we will need to be doing about that is all." Buffy stated firmly, as she began to sit down at the offered seat before pulling out some paperwork.

 _ **Meanwhile still at the elevators**_

"Oh my goodness. I can not believe that I have actually met someone from the freaking IWC. Let alone the freaking head of the place." Marshall said excitedly.

"What's the _**"IWC"**_ Marshall?" Eric Weiss asked of his friend, as the others walked away towards Marcus Dixon's Office.

"I really can't tell you man. I actually have no idea of what they do. They are even more secret than us, or even SD6 or the Alliance was. Nobody, and I mean nobody knows what they truly do except the people that work there." Marshall explained to Eric.

"Maybe I can figure it out since Director Summers is my new neighbor." Eric said offhandedly.

"No way! All I know is that something big is going to be happening if it is pulling Director Summers out of early retirement. Rumor has it is that she was the best field operative that her organization had, but she went off the grid about a year ago when she was named CEO, owner, big cheese, or whatever by her predecessors who died in a terrorist attack at their main office in London or something." Marshall said excitedly once more.

That being the last thing spoken between the two, they split off going their own way to their designated desk or Office.

"I guess that things may get very interesting around here again." Eric Weiss said quietly to himself as he sat down at his desk.

 _ **Meanwhile back In Dixon's Office**_

"What can we do for the IWC today?" An unknown member that Buffy assumed to be Director Kendall stated once the door was closed securely.

"It seems as though I have been pulled into the middle of this whole Rambaldi mess that has plagued your Agency for some time now. Mainly your Specialty Division here." Buffy began, but was cut off by baldy the bully.

"How in the _**HELL**_ do you know about him?"" Lindsey shouted towards Buffy angrily.

"Sorry Agent Lindsey, but that information is Classified. I have reason to believe that you are recently holding one Julian Sark in containment cell here in your isolation units in this very building. I would like to speak with him as soon as possible." Buffy stated succinctly to the gathered group that was sitting around a large conference table on the far side of the office.

"That's definitely not going to happen." Agent Robert Lindsey stated at the same time Director Kendall spoke as well.

"I can arrange that for you today." Director Kendall said at the same exact time as Lindsey had spoken.

As soon as the NSA Agent heard his colleague's response, he became even more livid than he has ever been before/

" _ **KENDALL! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!?**_ " Agent Lindsey shouted indignantly towards the slightly shocked Director Kendall.

"I can assure you Lindsey, and the NSA that I am fully in control of my faculties at this point in time. I am just following my orders that were given to me." Director Kendall spoke to Agent Lindsey, just before turning back towards Buffy to continue on. "Is there anything else that we can do for you before I begin, Director Summers?" Director Kendall asked of Buffy nicely.

"Yes actually, there is. For me to be any sort of help here at the SD for any long term basis, I'm going to need to have people here that actually know about the whole Milo Rambaldi issue." Buffy began, but was cut off by Director Dixon.

"That's not a problem Director Summers. Other than myself, we have Director Kendall, Agent Eric Weiss, and our Tech Advisor Marshall Flinkman. They all are fully aware of everything that we know of Milo Rambaldi. That also doesn't bring in the Agents that work under Agent Lindsey at the NSA that know as well." Marcus Dixon stated firmly.

"Let's not forget about our _**"SPECIAL INFORMANT"**_ , otherwise known as Sloane. He is actually based in Switzerland at the moment, but he contacts us with certain leads every now and then to pursue about Rambaldi." Agent Robert Lindsey stated rather smugly towards Buffy.

"Yes, Arvin Sloane. Former head of an organization known as SD-6, Highly sought and regarded member of the organization known as The Alliance, and not to mention a mass murderer. How could I ever forget him." Buffy said, her voice full of sarcasm before continuing on. "However, that is not whom I'm talking about. I want to re-instate, and re-activate a former Agent of this unit." Buffy stated firmly at the end.

"I'm sorry Director Summers, but I really don't think that Agent Vaughn will want to return to his former post." Director Kendall stated to Buffy firmly.

"That's all well and good Sir, but I was actually talking about Agent Jack Bristow." Buffy ended her request firmly, all the while taking note of the 3 Agent's reactions.

Buffy silently stayed where she was, keeping watch at all the faces that were in front of her.

After everyone had a chance to soak up the information Buffy had given, the silence was finally broken.

" _ **SERIOUSLY!**_ " Was said in shock, but carried small amount of hope from both Directors Dixon and Kendall simultaneously.

However, on the other side of the table..." _ **ABSOLUTELY NOT!**_ There is no way in **_HELL_** that that's going to happen!" Agent Lindsey shouted to the room.

"Why not?" Was the only response that was given by Buffy calmly towards the raging NSA Agent.

"Because Jack Bristow was caught red handed collaborating with a known enemy of the United States. That's why Director Summers." Agent Lindsey said defiantly.

"Was this " _known enemy_ ", not his former wife and mother of his child that had just been killed? How is it that you have granted a Pardon for a man to roam free, whom of which has committed several acts of treason to this Country? However, you persecute a loyal Agent to this Agency and our Country just because he was notifying one Irina Derevko of the loss of their daughter. Can you answer that for me?" Buffy asked back instantaneously to the now turning red NSA Agent.

After that glowing speech of the NSA's incompetence, a silence fell among the group for the time being, giving everyone a chance to take it all in.

"How in the hell do you know about Derevko?" Agent Lindsey asked of Buffy, wondering if there was a leak somewhere.

"As I stated earlier Agent Lindsey, our two Agencies missions have began to overlap with each other. I am fairly certain that I know more about what is going on better than you do." Buffy said to the very aggressive NSA Agent.

With a huff, Lindsey turned his attention back to the other two gentlemen that were in the room. "Kendall?" Lindsey questioned to gather the head Agent's attention before continuing on. "What were you saying earlier about following orders?" Lindsey asked of Director Kendall.

"As of 08:00 this morning, Director Summers has been placed as Interim Head of the Specialty Division until this whole Milo Rambaldi thing is taken care of." Director Kendall said to the room, as he began to gather several different files out of his briefcase that was set next to his chair the entire time.

"What about me Kendall?" Marcus Dixon asked of his Superior, worried that he may now be out of a job.

"I don't want to take a job away from anyone. I was under the impression that I would be placed to work along side Director Dixon. Why has that changed?" Buffy asked of Director Kendall, extremely shocked of the turn of events.

"You don't have to worry about that Director Summers." Kendall spoke to Buffy, just before turning to Dixon. "Seeing as though you have recently requested to go back to being a Field Agent, I don't see a problem with this new posting. You will still be working with the SD groups, and you would still be on hand to assist Director Summers until she gets fully settled here." Director Kendall stated, as he began to look throughout the recently pulled files that he had laid down onto the table top, just before sliding one of the files across the table to Buffy.

"What's this Sir?" Buffy asked, as she grabbed the folder to begin reading the front page. 'NDA. Non Disclosure Agreement. That makes sense. That way I don't spill the beans to anyone other than people in the know.' Buffy thought to herself, as she read the stipulations fully..

"Just one moment Director, please." Director Kendall said towards Buffy, just before turning towards Baldy. "Lindsey?" Kendall questioned to gain the NSA Agents attention. "Here are the papers that will be needed for the immediate release and Pardon of one Johnathon "Jack" Donahue Bristow from federal Lock-Up. I have already signed it, and the only thing that is needed to finish this is your signature. Your bosses are already aware of this and has signed off as well." Director Kendall spoke, as she slid the request over the table to Robert Lindsey.

"How in the hell did you get this through so fast?" Agent Lindsey asked to the room.

"Director Summers ran it through before she even arrived to LA. It was rather smart on her behalf." Director Kendall replied.

'There is another thing that I need to speak with Whistler about too.' Buffy thought to herself, as she tried to keep a blank face as she continued to read the papers that are in front of her.

"Very well. Since it seems that I don't have a choice in the matter, I will get this done. I may not be happy about this, but I follow orders too." Robert Lindsey stated, as he stood up from the table after signing the papers that he was given.

"I would like him here within 2 hours. There will be plenty of things to discuss." Buffy said to the man, just before he had fully left the room.

"Of course Director." Was the only thing that the NSA Agent said, before making his way to the elevators.

"So, I will be a Field Operative again?" Dixon asked to Kendall, just to make sure he understood.

"Affirmative Dixon. I will have you paired off with Weiss for now, or until your new boss feels that you need to be elsewhere. I would like for you to go ahead and grab Weiss to help you transfer Sark to one of the Interrogation rooms for Director Summers to speak after her paperwork is filled out." Director Kendall stated, giving Dixon his orders to leave them alone for the rest.

"As you can see, this will be your Office once you begin tomorrow. I will have Marcus take his stuff out tonight. As you can see the first page is actually a NDA. It forbids you from talking to any outside Agencies or any people that is not part of your unit or knowledge of the Specialty Division's cases. If this has been found to be broken, you would be instantly found guilty of treason. I'm sorry to say that that includes anyone from your Agency IWC. That is unless you have acquired written permission. Will that be a problem for you at all?" Director Kendall asked of Buffy.

'No, that won't be a problem at all. Would I still be able to assist my people if I were to be called in on an emergency, or if they are in need of my help?" Buffy asked of Director Kendall.

"That shouldn't be a problem, so long as you notify us of any situation that would come up. We do understand that you have other priorities other than this, and we are somewhat flexible." Director Kendall responded.

"Then there is no problems here. Here you go Sir." Buffy said, as she signed her name before handing the paper back to Director Kendall.

"Very well then. This next part is the oath to be taken to serve as an Agent of the CIA. Once that is finished, I will need you to sign this sheet as well." Kendall stated, just before reciting the oath to allow Buffy to repeat it before signing.

As soon as the oath had been taken, Buffy was handed one more folder.

"In this file here, you can see a temporary Identification Badge to get you through today. When you return tomorrow, we will send you down to our HR Department to get your permanent one. We will also have to get you registered for your Firearms Qualifications, and your badge as well." Director Kendall began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"Is it completely necessary to do the Firearms Qualifications? We really don't use guns at our Agency. They really don't help as much as the other forms of weaponry that we use. Plus, I have had bad experiences when it comes to guns." Buffy said, as she realized that she couldn't get out of that by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it will need to be done. All of our Agents have to carry at least one firearm. Since you don't use them on a normal basis, are you not proficient enough to carry one?" Kendall asked of Buffy.

"No it's not that Sir. I am aware of how they work, and I can assemble them very quickly. I also have perfect aim as well, but I just prefer more old school methods of weaponry is all. I will do the Qualifications first thing tomorrow morning Director." Buffy said, as she put an end to the conversation.

"Other than that, there is really nothing else we need from you. Here in this file here is a list of contact information for anyone that you would need to talk to. Remember though, you need to keep it to the people on this list that is in the know of anything that needs to be known and done regarding Rambaldi. Is there anything else that you would like to speak to me about?" Kendall asked of Buffy.

"Not at the moment, no. But, I would like you or Agent Dixon there when I speak with Jack Bristow. I figured that he would respond better with some familiar faces. I would like to go ahead and speak with Mr. Sark now before Jack Bristow arrives here. Is that possible?" Buffy asked of Director Kendall.

"Of course. I went ahead and sent Agents Dixon and Weiss to place Mr. Sark in the interrogation room awaiting further orders. If you would follow me Director Summers, I can take you to the room that he is in." Director Kendall stated, as he began to rise up from the table, waiting for Buffy to follow him out of the room.

 _ **Meanwhile when Robert Lindsey left the Office**_

Once Agent Lindsey left the meeting, he instantly made his way to the elevators.

"Is there anything that I can help you with Agent Lindsey?" Marshall Flinkman asked of the muttering man.

"Not unless you can stop the release of Jack Bristow. Can you do that? No? Then I don't need any help. Get back to work Flinkman!" Agent Lindsey said harshly to the Tech Advisor, just before the elevator door had opened wide.

As soon as the doors closed, Marshall made his way over to Agent Weiss rather quickly.

"Did you hear the news Weiss?" Marshall said cheerfully to his friend and co-worker.

"What news, Marshall?" Agent Eric Weiss asked back instantaneously.

"Agent Bristow is getting released. Agent Lindsey just left in a huff because he had to go and release him. This is the best news in so long. Do you think that he will be coming back here to work? Would he even want that? How could his sentencing be overturn like that?" Marshall began to ask question after question, not giving Eric any chance to answer throughout his babbling.

"Marshall! Calm down. Are you certain that he said that Jack was being released?" Eric asked of his teammate.

"Yeah. 100% sure that that was what he said." Marshall stated instantaneously.

The two that was gathered at Weiss's desk, were interrupted by Marcus Dixon joining the two that were gossiping.

"Director Dixon." Eric and Marshall stated simultaneously to their boss.

"Not Director anymore guys. Just plain field Agent Dixon again." Marcus Dixon stated with a giant smile donned on his face.

"Does that mean that Kendall is coming back down here?" Agent Weiss asked.

"No. we are going to be having a new boss starting tomorrow." Marcus stated to the two.

"Who?" The two asked simultaneously once again.

"Director Summers. The head of the IWC will be heading the Specialty Division, and anything that has to do with Rambaldi. I need to steal Eric for a few Marshall. We've been told to transfer Sark into one of the interrogation rooms for Director Summers to speak with him." Marcus Dixon stated, causing Eric to stand up instantly from behind his desk.

"Sure. No problem. Is it true that Jack is getting out of Lock-Up?" Eric asked of Marcus.

"Yeah it is. Lindsey was not happy at all. Director Summers sent the paperwork in before she even made it to LA. He should be here within the next couple of hours. Come on and let's get this done." Marcus said, as he and Eric left Marshall alone to his own devices.

'Yep. I was right. Things sure are heating up around here.' Eric thought to himself, as he followed Dixon to the Isolation Cells.

'Finally things will be getting back to normal around here. Next we need to get Vaughn back.' Marshall thought o himself, as he made his way aback to his Office.

Check-point by check-point, the duo swiftly made their way to the designated cell of Julian Sark.

"Well. If it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum. What can I help the two of you with today?" Julian Sark asked indignantly to the two CIA Agents that were standing on the opposite side of Sark's Cell.

"We need you to stand up, and place your hands behind your back next to the door. If you attempt to move Sark, we will use necessary force. Now, move it." Marcus Dixon stated firmly, as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs to place on Sark's hands.

"Where are you taking me? Why are you taking me somewhere now?" Sark asked towards the two Agents.

"Are new boss wants to have word with you. Not really sure as to what they want, but we are following orders anyways. Now stand up, or we will have to come in there." Marcus Dixon stated.

"And believe me when I say that you don't want that to happen." Agent Eric Weiss stated, as he placed his hand protectively over the trigger of a stun gun.

"A new boss ay. I sure wasn't expecting that turn of events." Julian Sark stated, as he stood up to place his hands in the designated spot that he was told previously. 'I bloody hell wouldn't want to miss this. It's too soon for the Covenant to be making their move for me.' Julian Sark thought to himself, as the cuffs were tightly placed on his wrists for transport.

Very quietly, the now trio made their way to the designated interrogation room for the follow through of their orders.

"This is very cozy. However, if I were you, I would update the color a bit. White is sooooo last year." Julian Sark commented audaciously.

"Glad you like it, but I have to agree with you on all of the white. I would have to hate to be the one cleaning this room." Julian Sark heard a voice coming from an unknown blonde that had just entered the room with several folders in her hands.

"And whom might you be love?" Julian Sark asked in a manner that reminded Buffy a little bit of Spike.

"I would be Director Summers to you Mr. Sark." Buffy responded instantaneously before continuing on. "Are you by chance hungry or thirsty? I'm sure that we can find something for you that is better than what you have been served in the past. At least for the time being." Buffy said, as she pulled out the chair across from Julian Sark.

At this request, Julian sat up straighter in his chair trying to figure out the joke. "I guess that I could go for a nice bottle of red wine and a nice size steak. Medium Rare if possible?" Sark questioned, trying to see how far this could be taken.

"Alright then. Agent Dixon?" Buffy asked, trying to gain the other Agents attention. "Can you please see to Mr. Sark's lunch? I'm certain that there is a place that is close enough to get the items that he has requested. Can I have some time alone with Mr. Sark, Director Kendall?" Buffy asked firmly.

"Of course. I will leave Agent Weiss at the door. Just knock if you need anything, and I'll have Dixon knock once he returns." Director Kendall said, as he directed the other Agents to be posted on the other side of the door.

Once Buffy and Sark was alone, Julian jumped into the conversation first.

"What in the hell are you playing at? Offering me steak and alcohol. There is nothing else that I can give you. I have already told these dunderheads everything that I know already. It doesn't matter how many times you try to beat it out of me. It never changes." Julian Sark stated indignantly.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say "beat it out of you"? Can you tell me which Agent or Agents it was that had done that?" Buffy asked of the now even more confused prisoner.

"It really doesn't matter anymore. The Agent is no longer working here anyways. Now what is it that you think that I know about that I may have kept from everyone here?" Julian asked, hoping that this new player is just a diversionary tactic with their looks. 'She is rather beautiful.' Sark thought to himself, as he began to take a closer look at her.

"I'm talking about the newest players that came out of the woodwork as soon as the Alliance had been taken care of. I believe it starts with a C and ends with a T. Does that ring a bell to you?" Buffy asked, taking not at the minute changes on Julian Sark's face.

Before anyone could respond to that, there was a knock at the door.

As soon as Buffy heard the knock, she rose up from her chair to make her way to open the door.

"Here's the food that you requested Director." Agent Dixon stated, as he handed over a fancy take-out bag along with a bottle of red wine as well.

"Thank you. You can stay out here with Agent Weiss until I am finished." Buffy said, as she grabbed everything before closing the door once again.

"Here you go. I hope this is good enough for you." Buffy said, as she placed the items onto the table, just before going around to Julian's side to adjust his handcuffs to allow him to eat more comfortably.

"Yes, this is just fine. Even if it is just plastic silverware." Julian Sark stated.

"It's just a precaution now. I am sure that they didn't want to risk it by giving you a weapon to use on me." Buffy said flippantly.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to risk it either. Who exactly are you in conjunction to everything that is going on here?" Julian asked of Buffy.

"As of this morning, I am the Interim Head of the Specialty Division here. My name and title is Director Elizabeth Summers. My former Agency has crossed over into what has been going on here, so I am temporarily re-assigned to this unit." Buffy said as a response.

"I didn't think that the IWC would find any of these things useful to them." Julian Sark stated offhandedly.

"See!" Buffy said cheerfully. "You do know some other stuff that you haven't told anyone else. What do you exactly know about the IWC?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing actually. I've heard rumors through the grapevine, but nothing substantial. I don't think that you would be willing to let me in on it, would you?" Julian asked of Buffy.

"Sorry, but no can do. However, I have a offer for you. What would you be willing to do to get yourself out of that cell you found yourself in?" Buffy asked of Sark.

At that question, Sark sat even straighter in his chair, wondering if this lady was playing him or not.

"What would I have to do?" Was all that Julian said as a response at the same time there was another knock at the door.

"Just a moment Mr. Sark. I am expecting another visitor." Buffy said, as she rose to answer the door.

"Director Summers. He is here. Where would you like us to set him up at?" Agent Weiss asked of Buffy.

"Just set him up in the Office that I was in earlier at that table. See if he wants anything to eat or drink as well, and I will be there in just a few moments." Buffy said in response, just before she closed the door once more.

"Sorry about that MR. Sark, but I am needed else where at the moment. Feel free to finish your meal here, and if you would like some reading material or anything, just ask the guard that will be in here. I'll be back shortly I hope." Buffy said, as she re-opened the door to make her way out of the interrogation room telling an unknown Agent to keep watch in there.

'I was hoping to have that part finished by the time Agent Bristow had arrived. I guess that I may have to work on that even more.' Buffy thought to herself, as she followed the same path that she had taken back to the main floor of the building.

In what seemed like a lot faster trip, Buffy had reached the same Office that she was in earlier that would soon be hers.


	4. Day 1 Part 3

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 _ **A/N**_ Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **A/N II**_ Sorry about the delay in updates. My computer is not the best at he moment, and I will be updating as soon as I can. I would like to thank all of my followers and reviewers and viewers with each of my stories. I will be updating as frequently as I possibly can.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Just a moment Mr. Sark. I am expecting another visitor." Buffy said, as she rose to answer the door.

"Director Summers. He is here. Where would you like us to set him up at?" Agent Weiss asked of Buffy.

"Just set him up in the Office that I was in earlier at that table. See if he wants anything to eat or drink as well, and I will be there in just a few moments." Buffy said in response, just before she closed the door once more.

"Sorry about that MR. Sark, but I am needed else where at the moment. Feel free to finish your meal here, and if you would like some reading material or anything, just ask the guard that will be in here. I'll be back shortly I hope." Buffy said, as she re-opened the door to make her way out of the interrogation room telling an unknown Agent to keep watch in there.

'I was hoping to have that part finished by the time Agent Bristow had arrived. I guess that I may have to work on that even more.' Buffy thought to herself, as she followed the same path that she had taken back to the main floor of the building.

In what seemed like a lot faster trip, Buffy had reached the same Office that she was in earlier that would soon be hers.

 _ **I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer...**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

As soon as Buffy had swiftly entered the room, she instantly began to speak to the single occupant that was sitting at the same table as earlier.

"Welcome back Agent Bristow." Buffy said, just as soon as she had reached the large round table that was on one side of the room that she had used previously.

"Sorry to say that I'm not an Agent anymore. It's just Jack now. If it's not any trouble Miss, can I ask what is the reason that I was brought here?" Jack Bristow asked of Buffy, just as Buffy had re-claimed the same seat that she had sat in previously that morning.

"Oh my goodness! How rude of me for not introducing myself. I'm Elizabeth Summers. And of course you can ask anything, but I may not know everything that you may want to know." Buffy responded honestly, all the while deflecting the initial question that was asked of her.

Before either of them could speak any further, the door to the Office opened to reveal Director Kendall and Agent Dixon entering the Office for the meeting to come.

"Hey there Jack. Welcome back buddy. You have been extremely missed." Agent Marcus Dixon stated , as he approached the table to take his previous seat as well.

"You seem to be looking a hell of a lot better Jack, but I would invest in a razor and shaving gel ASAP. How have they been treating you since you've been freed?" Director Kendall asked of Jack, as he approached Jack for a handshake as a welcome.

"Not to bad Kendall. So, can you please tell me what's going on here?" Jack questioned towards Kendall, however they were interrupted by a knock at the Office door.

Before anyone could speak, Buffy rose from her spot at the table to answer the door.

"Agent Lindsey. What can I do for you?" Buffy asked, just as soon as she noticed who it was.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have assigned another Agent to be the Liaison between our two groups. She will be here in just a little while, so I wanted to give you the proper paperwork. Good day to you _Madam Director_." Agent Lindsey stated, full of sarcasm before storming away.

"Well, isn't he just a bucket full of peaches." Buffy stated sharply, as she closed the door to return to the table.

As soon as Buffy returned to the table, Director Kendall continued on like there had never been a distraction.

"We're getting to that Jack. It seems as though you have a Guardian Angel Jack," Kendall stated to Jack. However, before he could continue on, Buffy jumped into the conversation.

"I wouldn't go that far Director Kendall. However, now that you are out free and clear Mr. Bristow, what do you plan on doing with yourself?" Buffy asked of the former Agent Bristow calmly.

"There are many things that I may look into, however, I'm not quite certain of what I really want to do yet. Why?" Jack questioned back instantly.

"So nothing set in stone yet, good. How would you feel to re-claiming your former position here at the Agency? I understand if you have some hesitance coming back to this place, but I need a team that I know can work well together and trust each other. And believe it or not Mr. Bristow, you are a key factor in my future plans. So what do you say?" Buffy asked of Jack, trying her best to convince him to come back to the CIA.

"What exactly are you talking about? Who are you really? More importantly Miss Summers, what exactly is your roll in any of this mess?" Jack questioned towards Buffy.

Instead of Buffy being the one to answer Jack's question, Director Kendall spoke up in her stead.

"As we said before Jack, I would like to introduce you to Director Summers." Director Kendall began before continuing on. "She had been placed as Interim Head Unit Chief of the Specialty Division here." Kendall continued on until Jack cut into the conversation with a small laugh.

As the end of Kendall's explanation, Kendall and Dixon both added on with the laughs.

"Is there something that I have missed here?" Buffy asked of the men around the table, all the while keeping an eye on Jack's face.

"Not at all Madam Director. It's just that I've always found it odd that this Unit's name has the same initials as SD 6 always used." Jack Bristow stated with another small laugh, once again causing Kendall and Dixon to laugh again at the irony of it as well.

"That's true Jack. I have always wondered about that too." Agent Dixon stated, ending the laughs rather quickly.

"I see. Well not really, but let's continue on as if I do." Buffy said, as she began to look through the files of paperwork that laid in front of her.

"I'm sorry Madam Director, but exactly what Agency are you originally from?" Jack asked of Buffy, realizing that she must not be from around here.

"I'm actually from the IWC Mr. Bristow." Buffy responded truthfully, just before continuing on. "The unit that I'll be heading up will consist of anything, and I mean any little thing that will tie into this Rambaldi guy. I would like for you to come back to the Agency here, and I would like for you to be apart of this team Jack. We could, or better yet I could use all the help that I can get. Especially seeing as though the information is known by very select few." Buffy ended with a small laugh at her mini babble.

As soon as Buffy had ended her babble, she began to chuckle at the looks that she had been given.

"What does the IWC have to do with Milo Rambaldi?" Jack asked, but before giving the chance for anyone to answer, he continued on. "What would I actually be doing if I chose to return here as an Agent?" Jack questioned to the room as a whole.

As soon as Jack's last question was asked, both Dixon and Kendall sent a look to their friend and one time colleague's direction meaning...'tone down the hostility'.

Buffy paid no mind to Jack Bristow's attitude, realizing that she too would be skeptical in his place.

"Seeing as though I am quite certain that you are not a "sitting behind a desk" type of guy, I would have a special task for you to handle." Buffy began, but was cut off by Jack.

"And that special task would be what exactly?" Jack questioned a tad bit more harshly that he had planned.

Once again, Kendall and Dixon rolled their eyes simultaneously at Jack's tone.

"I am actually in the process of turning a former enemy Agent to work for us. If I am successfully able to secure this asset, he will need a knowledgeable Agent that is familiar with what we will be focusing on." Buffy took a slight pause, trying to regain her breath before continuing on before being interrupted. "Seeing as though Agent Dixon here will be partnering up with Agent Weiss, it will be freeing you up to be partnered with our newest asset. Hopeful asset that is." Buffy explained to Jack Bristow.

Before anyone could respond to what Buffy had stated, her phone began to ring with the tone of 'Whistle While You Work'.

As soon as the 3 other Agents recognized the tune, each began to raise a single eyebrow in curiosity.

' _ **OMG! SERIOUSLY!**_ Could he be anymore obvious right now?' Buffy thought to herself, just before speaking aloud. "If the 3 of you gentlemen would pardon me for just one moment please, I really must take this call." Buffy said, just as she rose up from her seat to head out to the main area outside the Office.

As Buffy began to rise from her seat before leaving, the other 3 occupants of the room rose as well from their seats in good manners.

The 3 Agents that rose as well for just a moment, just before returning to their chosen seats.

"Well, that's an interesting ring tone to have. Why? Why would someone intentionally use that song? That was the tune in that Disney movie right? Snow White?" Jack questioned with a small chuckle as soon as the group returned to their seats after Buffy's exit from the room.

"Yes, that really was the song from that movie Jack." Dixon stated to the other males in the room.

As soon as Dixon was finished, the 3 males began to chuckle together.

"So...What's really going on here guys? How was I able to get a 'get out of jail free card'?" Jack Bristow questioned his two old colleagues after calming down some.

"Not to sure about that Jack, but Director Summers has some major cards up her sleeves. You should have seen Lindsey's face when she practically demanded your immediate release." Dixon stated with a full laugh at the memory.

"Why? Why would someone that whom by the way that I've never met in a single day in my life want to help me that way?" Jack questioned to his friends.

Instead of receiving a response, the 3 men gathered, began to sit in a comfortable silence.

Not sure as to how long they had stayed that way,it seemed as though someone was going to break the silence finally.

Before the trio could speak up, there was a sound at the door drawing their attention to the front of the Office to see Buffy returning to the group.

"So, let's talk about the fact that Agent Sydney Bristow isn't as dead as some people around here seem to think." Buffy said the moment she had reached the table, causing 3 mouths to drop nearly to the floor.

 _ **Meanwhile with Buffy's phone call as she left the Office**_

Just as soon as Buffy left the Office, she instantly answered.

"I was in a meeting Whistler! One that you scheduled for me if i'm not mistaken." Buffy stated, just as soon as she had answered.

"Good to talk to you too doll cheeks. Just wanted to give you a heads up that the only three that know that their fallen Agent ain't so fallen is in that room with you." Whistler stated ,not in the least bit phased at Buffy's attitude.

"I had already figured that out, but i'm not to sure on how to broach the topic. The proof that you gave showed her killing a foreign Diplomat. Said Diplomat seems to be my one future assets biological father. Not to sure what I should do with this info here." Buffy answered truthfully to the Balance Demon.

"It would probably help to tell the goodies that know, that their Agent faked his death with her to gain access tot he enemy group. How you do it is up to you though. Gotta go Slayer. TTFN." The annoying and meddling Balance Demon stated, just before ending the call on his end.

"I really hate all of those annoying cryptic little messages he gives." Buffy said mostly to herself, just before sighing as soon as the call was completed.

"I know exactly what you mean." Buffy heard a female British accent come up from behind her.

Luckily for Buffy, she was not startled in the least.

'Uh Oh! Someone is eating sour grapes at me not reacting to her. HA! That's what the lying, manipulating, treasonous bitch gets.' Buffy thought to herself jumping up and down, but all the while maintaining an emotionless cover on the outside.

"I'm sorry, but who are you, and what are you doing on this level?" Buffy asked the blond British woman that was now positioned in front of Buffy.

"Lauren Reed, NSA Liaison. It seems as though my boss is rather furious at the new head of this division. He simply refuses to work with the Bitch." Agent Reed stated, just as she held her hand out for an introduction.

Before Buffy could respond, Agent Eric Weiss had made his way over towards his new boss it seems.

"Excuse me Mam, but...Oh, hey Lauren?" Agent Weiss started, but drifted off once he noticed his best friend's wife standing there.

Hello Eric. I was just introducing myself to the newbie here. So what can you tell me about your new boss little miss bitchy? At least that was what Robert was calling her. He has wonderful instincts about people. Has Michael found you yet?" Agent Lauren Reed questioned to Eric Weiss.

As soon as Eric had heard what Lauren was saying about the new boss, he realized that Lauren had no idea that Elizabeth here was our new boss in question.

The more that Buffy heard the blond traitor speak, she unintentionally let her face slip for just a second.

'So not only is she a mole, but she is rather rude as well. I believe that I will enjoy taking her down even more mow that what I planned too.' Buffy thought to herself, as she held her emotionless face as much as possible.

"That's why I'm here actually." Agent Weiss stated towards Lauren, just before facing Buffy. "The front desk called up and said that he would need permission to come up here." Agent Weiss stated directly to the path of his new Director.

"Very well then. Agent Coffee!" Agent Reed shouted across the bull-pen to gain the attention of the Agent posted at the elevators.

As soon as the new arrival had approached the gathered group, Agent Lauren Reed continued on as if there was no delay.

"Please contact downstairs to allow admittance to the level of Michael Vaughn. Now if you would?" Agent Reed posed it as a question, but everyone knew that she added it on to be perceived as an order.

"I'm sorry Agent Reed, but only Director Summers is allowed to verify approval for non personnel to breech the bull-pen." Buffy heard Agent Coffee state bluntly.

'At least some people instantly follow orders around here.' Buffy thought to herself, with an evil chuckle in her head.

"What do you mean he doesn't have approval? He's my husband! He's been here plenty of times. Who does this Bitch think she is to change everything? This is ludicrous." Agent Reed shouted, almost at full volume in the middle of the bull-pen.

The longer that Agent Reed had been speaking, both fellow Agents Weiss and Coffee's eyes were growing ever larger at what has been said.

"Agent Reed is it?" Buffy questioned to the Blond NSA Agent nicely.

"Look, you seen lovely and all, but I really need to find this woman that thinks she can just stroll on in here and take over." Agent Reed stated harshly, just before storming off looking for whom she thinks is now running the show.

"Director Summers?" Agent Coffee gently questioned, hoping that their new boss is not that pissed at them because of their Liaison.

"Yes." Was all that Buffy said in reply shortly.

"Agent Reed's thoughts on you are not the same as everyone else that is posted here. I am rather pleased at the newest implement of protocols that you have posted." Agent Coffee stated, just before returning to his post at the elevator banks.

"Just to let you know Elizabeth, I promise that I was not coming over to complain about my buddy coming for lunch." Agent Weiss stated calmly, however at the perfectly risen eyebrow, his calm began to falter to some extent.

"I will continue to allow him to visit you here for lunch once a week. However Agent Weiss, he is not to step foot onto this floor for any reason. Is that acceptable to you?" Buffy asked of Agent Weiss/new neighbor.

"Extremely Director. Anything else Mam?" Agent Weiss asked of his new boss respectfully.

"As a matter of fact yes. On your way to meet with Mr. Vaughn, please tell Agent Coffee to keep my identity a secret from Agent Reed for the time being. I would like her to stew for as long as humanly possible for the things that she had said. No offense to you or her husband, but hat was just plain rude and vindictive of someone that she hadn't even met." Buffy stated, just before walking away back towards her new Office, not giving him a chance to respond.

As soon as she had reached her Office, Buffy quickly re-entered and swiftly made her way back to the table, shocking each of the three gentlemen that were still seated in their same spots as before.

"So, let's talk about the fact that Agent Sydney Bristow isn't as dead as some people around here seem to think." Buffy said the moment she had reached the table, causing 3 mouths to drop nearly to the floor.


	5. Day 1 Part 4

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belongs to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 ** _A/N_** Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 ** _A/N II_** Sorry about the delay in updates. My computer is not the best at the moment, and I will be updating as soon as I can. I would like to thank all of my followers and reviewers and viewers with each of my stories. I will be updating as frequently as I possibly can.

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_** "Just to let you know Elizabeth, I promise that I was not coming over to complain about my buddy coming for lunch." Agent Weiss stated calmly, however at the perfectly risen eyebrow, his calm began to falter to some extent.

"I will continue to allow him to visit you here for lunch once a week. However Agent Weiss, he is not to step foot onto this floor for any reason. Is that acceptable to you?" Buffy asked of Agent Weiss/new neighbor.

"Extremely Director. Anything else Mam?" Agent Weiss asked of his new boss respectfully.

"As a matter of fact yes. On your way to meet with Mr. Vaughn, please tell Agent Coffee to keep my identity a secret from Agent Reed for the time being. I would like her to stew for as long as humanly possible for the things that she had said. No offense to you or her husband, but hat was just plain rude and vindictive of someone that she hadn't even met." Buffy stated, just before walking away back towards her new Office, not giving him a chance to respond.

As soon as she had reached her Office, Buffy quickly re-entered and swiftly made her way back to the table, shocking each of the three gentlemen that were still seated in their same spots as before.

"So, let's talk about the fact that Agent Sydney Bristow isn't as dead as some people around here seem to think." Buffy said the moment she had reached the table, causing 3 mouths to drop nearly to the floor.

 ** _I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer..._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

As soon as Buffy spoke the words, she instantly looked at each of the responses that were given.

"We're not to sure of what you're talking about Director Summers." Agent Marcus Dixon stated in a manner that gave nothing away.

"The only Agent Bristow that is alive is right here Director." Director Kendall stated to try to throw Buffy off the track that she was on.

"Seriously fellas?" Buffy began as she grabbed a flash drive from her case, just before heading to the computer and monitor connected on the closest wall. "Do any of you know how this thing works?" Buffy asked of the men that were still gathered.

"Here. Let me get that set up for you Mam. Once it is fully loaded, the monitor is a touch screen or you can use this remote clicker." Agent Dixon said, as he rose up from his seat to set up the computer for Buffy.

As soon as the flash drive was loaded and ready, Buffy walked over to the monitor to find the right picture that she was looking for.

As Buffy began looking through different files, the other men were trying their best to figure out how to fix the mess that they were finding themselves in.

"Here we are!" Buffy said excitedly, as she began to enlarge the photo that she was looking at.

On the screen, the three Agents began to stare at the screen without even blinking. Right in front of them is a photo of a very alive and very blonde Sydney Bristow slashing the throat of a diplomat whom has been missing for quite some time now.

"If I'm not mistaken, she looks awfully well for being a dead woman. Believe you me that I know what I am talking about." Buffy said with a laugh, as she zoomed in on Sydney's face on the screen.

"So Director Summers, what exactly are you planning to do with this information that you have there?" Jack Bristow asked of the woman that was the reason for his recent freedom.

"Not a damn thing. At least for the time being anyways. There is nothing that can be done really until she is able to bring herself back home here. And there is no doubt in my mind that she will return and possibly sooner than we think. That was the main reason I wanted Agent Bristow back here so quickly." Was Buffy's serious response to the question that she was asked.

"That way there will be more former friendly faces here compared to all of the newer and fewer that has been brought in, Right?" Agent Dixon asked of Buffy, just as soon as she was finished with her reasoning.

"You got it in one Agent Dixon. It goes to show that there are at least a few smart people that work here." Buffy added the last part quietly, just before continuing on with what she was talking about. "According to a source of mine, Agent Bristow will need all the help that she can get once she re-emerges from the field." Buffy began again, but was cut off by Director Kendall.

"I believe that it may be within the next couple of months when she will return to the living here. I may have been in some contact with her a little while ago, but not for the past five months. She was asking for any contacts of mine that could help her forget a large chunk of her memories of the past 2 years. Knowledge of a certain Organization that could prove dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands." Director Kendall stated to the now fully stunned group.

"What are we going to do when it comes out that...Sydney had a hand or should i say a knife in this Lazeray's death? Even I wouldn't be able to cover that information up. Even with all of mine and her mother's contacts." Jack Bristow added on.

"That won't be a problem gentlemen. Seeing as though Agent Bristow only faked his death. Adrian Lazeray is alive and well, most likely living it up somewhere there is probably no extradition or need to be alive at the moment." Buffy took the chance to see the reactions that played across their faces, just before continuing on. "From the Intel that my Agency had acquired, the new asset that I am wanting to bring into the fold is actually the son of said Diplomat. That is why the Covenant is going to try to negotiate his release within the next few months." Buffy ended, as she made her way back towards the table that she was at just a few moments ago.

"Please tell me that you are not seriously talking about Jullian Sark?! He has no logical reason to even want to work with us. His loyalties change as often as I change my socks." Director Kendall stated shortly with a slam of his hand on the table top for added effect.

"That may have been true in the past, but maybe you haven't found the best form of motivation to gain his cooperation. I will be working on that in just a few minutes." Buffy began, but was cut off by another knock at the door.

As soon as the group heard the knock, Buffy rose up from her seat to make her way over to the Office door.

Buffy instantly recognized the Agent as the Agent who was posted by the elevators.

"Can I help you with anything Agent Coffee?" Buffy asked of the man.

"Yes mam. Agent Reed is demanding a meeting with the new Section Chief, and trying to order Mr. Sark's return to his cell. She is chomping at the bit for information that nobody is willing to give." Agent Coffee stated.

"Very well then. Please send her in here please." Buffy stated as she closed the door to turn back to the gentlemen at the table to speak. "Would one of you be so kind as to clear the monitor and remove the flash drive before she arrives. Nobody other than the three of you will be privy to this information until I see fit to spread it around further. Is that understood?" Buffy questioned sharply, wanting to get her point across.

As soon as Buffy spoke Agent Dixon moved to clear off the monitor and retrieved the flash drive for his new boss.

"Understood Director Summers." Was said by all three Agents at the same time, causing Buffy to chuckle a bit at the uniformed answer.

Just as soon as everyone had been re-seated, a knock sounded at the door just before opening without a response.

"Hello everyone." Agent Reed began to say to the room, but turned quickly to Buffy's direction to speak again. "I am dreadfully sorry dear, but I need the room with these gentlemen. Why don't you just head on out to the bull-pen and get your boss a cup of coffee to make yourself useful." Agent Reed ended with a fake smile on her face towards Buffy.

"I believe that I am the one that is sorry, mainly because you have deluded yourself into thinking that you are the one that is in charge here. So let me set you straight...You're not. Now sit down so we can figure out exactly what our next step will be." Buffy stated sharply, as she pointed to a seat that was directly across from her chair at the table.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to speak to me in that manner?!" Agent Reed practically shouted in Buffy's face without moving to take her seat, just before waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't give me a chance to introduce myself earlier." Buffy began to say, and made her way over to Agent Reed with her hand held out in introduction before continuing on with what she had to say. "It's so very nice to meet you Agent Reed. I'm Director Elizabeth Summers, new appointed head of the SD Unit. AKA * **LITTLE MISS BITCHY** * that you so aptly named me before we could formally meet." Buffy ended with a harsh glare towards the newest arrival as she rather roughly shook the now offered hand in front of her.

"I'm sorry Agent Reed, but did I hear Director Summers correctly?" Director Kendall asked the now red faced embarrassed NSA Agent.

"I didn't know who she was at the time when I said that." Agent Reed responded indignantly, as though she didn't do anything wrong.

"That does not account for simple common courtesy Agent Reed, now sit down!" Buffy said sharply.

As soon as Agent Reed had taken her seat, Buffy soon followed before starting. "I realize that you are going to be here to assist us on trying to figure out and infiltrate the newest threat that has risen focusing on Milo Rambaldi, however if there is even a single thread of evidence pointing that you are revealing any gathered information to anyone including your husband...well let's just say that I will have your ass in federal lock-up as quickly as you can say hello. Is that understood Agent Reed?" Buffy ended with the threat as she looked towards every single person around that table.

"Understood Director Summers. If I can ask, what Agency are you from? I am fairly certain that you are not from the CIA or NSA. Are you from the FBI?" Agent Reed asked of Buffy.

"No." Was the only answer that she had given, just before speaking again. "Seeing as though intro's are finished, I am going to have to ask you to leave. We will hold our first meeting tomorrow morning at 09:00 for the first briefing to get ourselves into a working manner." Buffy ended, as she pointed to the door to bid Agent Reed a good day.

"Very well then. I guess that I will see you all bright and early tomorrow then." Agent Reed stated, just before leaving Buffy's new Office to leave the building until tomorrow.

"Now that that is all settled, and that you are as well Director Summers, I will too bid you a good day and good luck here. Don't forget that you have your weapons qualifiers this afternoon so you can be issued the company firearm for the Agency. Have a good day, and welcome back Jack. It really is good to see you out and about." Director Kendall stated just before exiting the office like Agent Reed moments before.

"I don't believe that I had agreed to actually come back here." Jack Bristow stated as soon as Kendall had left.

"True, but you will come back anyways." Buffy simply stated with a small smile in his direction.

During Buffy's and Jack's back and forth, newly and happily demoted looked upon them with amusement, wondering who was going to win this debate. 'I'm fairly certain that my new boss will be victorious here.' Agent Dixon thought to himself, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Oh really?" Jack questioned to no one in particular before going on. "And why is that then Madam Director?" Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow of speculation.

"Because you will want to have any and all types of resources at your disposal for whenever it is that Agent Bristow...Sydney that is, will feel that it is time to finally come home. That is one reason that I want you here. She will need all the help that she can get, and then some when that time comes." Buffy stated surely, and the gathered men figured that at the tone of her voice, she is talking from experience.

As soon as Buffy had finished speaking, the silence was broken a few moments later by Jack.

"If I do decide to come back to the Agency Director, what would I be doing, and who would be my asset? I never gave you the chance to tell me earlier with all of the distractions." Jack asked of Buffy.

"Glad that you asked that Agent Bristow." Buffy started with a smirk in his direction. "I began earlier speaking with a possible asset to this Agency prior to your return here." Buffy continued on, just before being cut off by Dixon.

"So you are talking about Sark." Dixon stated, rather than question.

"Yes." Was all that Buffy said in response.

"What can he do for us to actually have him work for us?" Jack asked of Buffy.

"I am fairly certain that he stills knows a whole hell of a lot more about everything that he hasn't told us. If we are able to get him on our side sooner rather than later, than it would be so much better than going into this game as blind as we are right now." Buffy responded.

"And you think that it is going to be getting worse than before? Do you honestly think that we could trust him? After everything that he has pulled in the past." Dixon stated, still unsure of what to think about the coming future.

"Is it any worse than the full Pardon that Lindsey had arranged for Arvin Sloan." Buffy stated, just before going on. "I mean seriously. Compared to Sloan, Sark is like a baby seal." Buffy ended with a small smile at the imagery.

"You do make some good points. I'm in." Jack stated to the room.

"Good. Welcome back Agent Bristow." Buffy said, as she stood up from her seat. "Agent Dixon, I would like for you to get Agent Bristow all settled and re-give his oath as your last Official act of Director." Buffy said, as she began to make her way towards the door.

"Done Director. Anything else?" Marcus Dixon asked of Buffy before she actually reached the door.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Go ahead and set up his qualifiers with me later this afternoon. I am going to head back down to the Interrogation Rooms to finish my talk with Mr. Sark and fill him in on what i have been thinking about. Before we leave this evening, I would like it if Agent Bristow would join me with a visit to Mr. Sark before it all gets finalized. Good day gentlemen." Buffy finished, just before she opened the door to exit the room.

"She's a little bit different." Jack stated, just as soon as Buffy had left.

"I agree, but at least this is a change from the normal day to day around here. I'm glad that you're back Jack. It just hasn't been the same around here. I swear there have been more newbie's come and go around here. The only Original Agents are Weiss, Marshall, Carrie, and myself. Hell, even Kendall and Vaughn left as soon as they could after the news of you getting arrested." Dixon stated, just before grabbing the folder that Director Summers had left on the table before she walked out.

As soon as the folder was opened, Dixon began to laugh at the contents that he was reading.

"What's so funny Marcus?" Jack asked of his old friend.

"I guess that she really wouldn't of taken no for an answer. All you have to do is sign here as soon a we do the oath." Dixon stated, as he began to read the oath that needed to be taken, just before grabbing Jack's old badge that was all ready and close to the file as well.

"Pushy little thing isn't she. I wonder if we would finally be able to figure out what the elusive IWC does, now that the head of the Agency here in front of us. From all of my years undercover at SD6, Sloan always tried to get them under his thumb, but was never successful." Jack ended with a chuckle, just before finishing up and heading out to the bull pen to see the remaining members of the team that he still knows.

As soon as Jack and Marcus walked out of the Office, they were stopped at the door when there was almost every Agent available there to welcome back one of their own.

 ** _Meanwhile once Buffy left her Office_**

As soon as Buffy left her Office, she began to make her way to the Interrogation Rooms to finish her talk with Jullian Sark.

'Here we go.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to prepare her task of turning him into an asset of the CIA.


	6. Day 1 Part 5

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belongs to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 ** _A/N_** Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 ** _A/N II_** : Sorry about the delay in my updates. My computer is not the best at the moment, and I will be updating as soon as I can. I would like to thank all of my followers and reviewers and viewers with each of my stories. I will be updating as frequently as I possibly can.

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_** "Pushy little thing isn't she. I wonder if we would finally be able to figure out what the elusive IWC does, now that the head of the Agency here in front of us. From all of my years undercover at SD6, Sloan always tried to get them under his thumb, but was never successful." Jack ended with a chuckle, just before finishing up and heading out to the bull pen to see the remaining members of the team that he still knows.

As soon as Jack and Marcus walked out of the Office, they were stopped at the door when there was almost every Agent available there to welcome back one of their own.

 ** _Meanwhile once Buffy left her Office_**

As soon as Buffy left her Office, she began to make her way to the Interrogation Rooms to finish her talk with Julian Sark.

'Here we go.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to prepare her task of turning him into an asset of the CIA.

 ** _I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer..._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

As soon as Buffy reached the room that was needed, she informed the Agent on guard duty to remain in the hallway. "If I need anything, I will let you know Agent. Just give a knock when Agent Bristow and Agent Dixon are on their way down the hallway towards us." Buffy said, as she began to turn the doorknob to enter the interrogation room.

"Not to doubt you Director, but I think that you are confused mam. We no longer have an active Agent Bristow at this time. Agent Jack Bristow is the only living one, and he is currently in prison lock-up in Leavenworth at the moment." The Agent standing guard at the door stated, feeling rather confused at the moment.

"I think that you mean that he _**was**_ in lock-up in Leavenworth Agent. However, for the past hour give or take, Agent Jack Bristow has been upstairs being prepared to be reinstated here as soon as possible. If there is one thing about me that you learn toady, learn that I don't like to be questioned on what I choose to do." Buffy began, but took a pause when she heard laughing coming from the interrogation room., realizing that they could be heard by Julian Sark.

"This just keeps getting better and better as the day progresses. Bristow wasn't even supposed to be back in the game. At least until the end. Sloane will be pissed his plans are not working." Buffy heard Julian Sark say from the other room, not knowing that he could be heard by Buffy.

Before heading into the interrogation room, Buffy spoke one last time to the Agent posted at the door. "Believe me when I say that things will be a changing around here Agent. This will be the only time that I will repeat myself. Just give a knock when Agent Bristow and Agent Dixon are on their way down the hallway please." Buffy ended, as she turned the knob fully to open the door in front of her.

"Of course mam. If you need anything at all Madame Director, please knock." The Agent stated, as he closed the door with a smile behind Buffy as she entered the room.

"How was your lunch Mr. Sark?" Buffy asked as she placed several different folders on to the table, as she retook her seat that she was in, just before leaving earlier.

"I can honestly say that that was the best meal that I have received since my arrival here. Would it be too troubling to ask for a glass of water?" Sark asked, just as soon as Buffy was situated.

"Of course not. Just give me a moment." Buffy said, as she stood up to make her way back to the door and knocked lightly a few times.

"What can I help you with Mam?" The Agent asked, just as soon as it was opened.

"Could you please acquire a few bottles of water for me and our guest here?" Buffy asked back.

"Right away Mam. I will bring them in once I have them. I will have to seal the room while I am gone, but it shouldn't be that long. I will be right back." The Agent stated, just before closing the door to seal it while he was retrieving the bottles.

"Thank you." Was all that Buffy said, just before sitting down once again in the same seat as earlier.

"How was the mysterious meeting that you had to take leaving me here all by my little lonesome _Director_?" Julian Sark asked in a smirking manner, hoping to garner some form of information from the newest player of this game that seems to be ruining all of the plans that were in play.

"I guess that I could tell you that it was extremely profitable for me Mr. Sark. I hope that it will be for you as well." Buffy stated, as she tried to be a vague as possible.

"And do pray tell love. How will it be profitable for me as well?" Julian Sark questioned the person in front of him, just as there was a knock at the door before it opened revealing the Agent with 4 bottles of water.

"Here you go Mam. If you need anything else just let me know." The Agent stated, just as he left the room once more.

"Thank you Agent." Buffy stated to the retreating form, just before turning back to Julian Sark to speak once more."Here is your water Mr. Sark. As you can see, the seals are still secure from any tampering." Buffy said, as she slid 3 of the bottles over to Julian, just before opening one of them for herself.

"Thank you love. I hadn't even thought of that happening." Julian Sark stated, just before he re-asked his former question. "So about that meeting, and the profits that I will be reaping?"

"For starters Mr. Sark, you will be able to leave that cell of yours that you call home for now a hell of a lot sooner than when the Covenant will make their play for you. Believe me that they eventually will." Buffy started, but was cut off by Sark.

"I still see no reason as to why they would want me. I have been out of play for way too long. Most of my contacts are most probably dead and gone." Julian Sark stated offhandedly, trying to throw Buffy off on to something that he could gain to use once he is gone.

"Is that right Mr. Sark." Buffy began, as she opened the top folder of the pile that she had brought with her before continuing on. "Wasn't Arvin Sloane once a contact of yours? I know for a fact that he is still alive and well, living it up in a neutral country free and clear while you are stuck in here. What about one Irina Derevko? Alive and well also. Anna Espinoza. Alive. Allison Doren. Alive and not as restrained as she thinks she is. No matter how much she has tried to cover her tracks since killing Agent Sydney Bristow and their former roommate Will Tippin. The list goes on and on and on and on. You catch my drift." Buffy ended succinctly, giving nothing away as she closed the file.

"How in the hell do you know these things?" Sark questioned, but realized that he was not going to be getting response, so he just said.. "Do go on with what you were saying earlier." Sark stated, with none of the snark from before.

"As I was saying, you will be transferred to a safe house while yourself and your new handler for our Agency here at the CIA will be spending the time to go throughout the files of everything that we have on either Milo Rambaldi, The Covenant, or any former players that have been in play at any time of this subject. It will help is to figure out exactly what will be needed to go against them." Buffy began, but quickly went on before Sark could interrupt once again. "If at any time it has come to my attention that you have given us any form of false information or a false lead of any kind, I promise you that they will never find your body. I have personally picked out your handler, and I believe that he is the best choice since you are already familiar with him. I need to know right now if you are in or out. You have until the gentleman in question arrives. Think quickly Mr. Sark, because he should be here at any time now." Buffy ended, as she sat back in her chair cool and calm, just starring at him making him fidget slightly in his seat.

"I have just a few questions about this deal _**Director**_ Summers. #1—Where exactly will this _Safe House_ be located at? #2—How will you actually be able to keep me there once we arrive there? I am a rather cunning one to keep hold of if I am not behind a cell. #3—What is the catch to this whole thing? #4—Besides my freedom love, what is it that I would actually get out of this? I don't suppose that you can be a special perk in this whole thing. Eh' love." Sark ended his top priority questions.

"Answer #1—The location will be of my choosing and here in LA. Answer #2—You will be outfitted with the latest model of electronic tracking technology that we have at our disposal here. I will be tasking Agent Flinkman to come up with something special just for you. You do remember him do you not? You have worked with him on multiple occasions when you worked for SD6. So you know that he is very capable for the task at hand. As for Answer #3—I don't think that there is a catch per-say. I just figure that you would want to be on the winning team. And we will be the winning team, because I don't lose. As for question #4—I really don't know how to answer that one, but you most definitely won't be getting me in the deal." Buffy ended her responses, just as the phone on the wall by the door began to ring.

"That is such a shame. If I had known that that telephone had actually worked, I would have been a hell of a lot more entertained since you've been gone." Sark stated, as Buffy made her way to the phone in question.

"Yes!" Was all that Buffy said, just as soon as she had answered the phone.

"Mam. This is Agent Coffee. I just wanted to give you the heads up that Agents Dixon and Bristow are on their way towards you." Agent Coffee stated succinctly.

"Thank you Agent for the call." Buffy answered, just before hanging up the call on her end before heading back to the table. "Your time is almost up Mr. Sark. What's your choice?" Buffy asked, just before there was a knock at the door signaling their alone time was up.

"I'll take the deal." Was all that he said as a response, just as Buffy made her way to allow entrance to the two newcomers. 'What am I going to do now? I will have to think about changing my priorities.' Sark thought to himself, as he watched Buffy walk towards the door.

"Smart choice." Buffy stated, as she pulled the door open wide to show Agents Dixon and Bristow.

"Well this is truly a _surprise_." Julian Sark began, but was not quite believable as he thought that it would have come out before continuing on with what he was saying. "I was under the impression that you were in Prison for life Agent Bristow." Sark stated in a sincerely shocked tone that once again nobody believed. 'He truly was supposed to stay away from this until it was too late.' Sark thought, as everyone took a seat around the table.

"You may want to work on your facial expressions once again. You really aren't pulling off the whole shocked thing. Mainly because I know for a fact that you were listening to me and the Agent posted at the door before I came back in here. Plus, let's not forget about the fact that you do know even more about was going on if you thought that Agent Bristow here was supposed to be _out of the game_ as you put it. I guess that we will have even more to talk about later on Mr. Sark." Buffy said, as she sat back down in her chair.

"How in the hell did you catch that?" Julian Sark stated bluntly.

"I have really good hearing Mr. Sark. Now if you would, please do be quiet for the time being." Buffy responded just as bluntly.

"Agent Dixon, if you could please remove the cuffs on Mr. Sark for the duration of this little pow-wow. It would make it easier for him to sign the needed paperwork that I have for him to sign." Buffy stated succinctly.

"And what, you just assumed that I would take your offer _**Director**_?" Sark questioned Buffy with a small amount of attitude. 'What in the hell is going on around here? I was not to be brought in until it was too late for them to do anything. Sloane will be a tad bit angry at the changes.' Sark thought to himself, just before Buffy spoke again.

"It wouldn't be the first time today that that has happened Mr. Sark, and most likely won't be the last either." Was all that Buffy said back.

"What exactly will I be doing Director Summers?" Agent Bristow asked of his new boss. 'This is going to be fun to watch Sark squirm for a change. At least I now know for certain that Sydney is 100% alive, and I will see her sooner rather than later.' Jack was thinking all the time this meeting was going on.

"I will be placing Mr. Sark into your care at one of _**MY SAFE HOUSES**_ here in the city. You will be his handler from this point on in the search of the end of this damned Milo Rambaldi business." Buffy began, but was cut off by Julian Sark.

"What is it that the _IWC_ thinks that they know about Rambaldi, that the _CIA_ , _FBI_ , _NSA,_ or even the _Covenant_ knows about the man? They have been searching for years upon years, and here comes some new Agency thinking that they know more than they do." Sark questioned to Buffy.

"Only the two of you and myself will have the knowledge of where it is located." Buffy began again, as if she had never been interrupted by Julian Sark. "I'm sorry Agent Dixon, but you will not be privy to that information as of yet. I will be able to have the area prepared within the week so it will be ready to move in to as soon as possible." Buffy paused, giving anyone with questions to ask them before continuing on.

"Have you figured out how we are going to be able to keep track of Mr. Sark once he leaves our facility here?" Jack Bristow asked of Buffy, jumping right back into Agent mode as if he had never left. 'At least I can keep myself busy with Sark until Sydney comes home.' Jack Bristow thought to himself, as they all sat in n this briefing.

"I have thought of that already. I will be tasking Agent Flinkman of that duty during the time frame. That gives Agent Flinkman the time to fix something up to keep proper tabs on Mr. Sark. I will also be looking into a back-up plan to use throughout my contacts of my Agency as well." Buffy stated to the gathered group.

"Do you actually have the technological means to do something like that? No offense to the IWC, but if my understanding is correct, your people don't lean towards technological means." Agent Dixon asked this time around.

"Yes we do have the means to do so, but it's not so technological. It's more old school as our Agency rarely uses technological items." Buffy responded to Agent Dixon before continuing on. "For the time being Agent Bristow, I will be signing the paperwork to unseal your previous residence for you to have access to once again. As I have read in your file, nothing of yours has ever been removed. Once Mr. Sark is outfitted with the tracking device, we will be transferring the two of you to the new location. Once there, Mr. Sark will have a one block radius that he can be at unattended. There will be no cameras in that area for him to be found on. It's called the dead zone for that reason alone. Any questions?" Buffy asked of the group gathered.

"How will I be able to buy things when I am out and about in the neighborhood that I will be placed in?" Julian Sark asked of Buffy.

"You will be given a weekly stipend to be able to purchase your food, clothes, and other necessities as you need them. If there is anything else that you need or want that you can't access yourself, that is something that you would mention to your handler. You will have no access to any form of computer unless it is in the same room as Agent Bristow or myself at any check-ins. You will be given an emergency number to both Agent Bristow and myself in case there is any information that you feel will be directly need to know at that moment of finding. Any other questions gentlemen?" Buffy asked after her explanation.

"No Mam." Both Agents Dixon and Bristow said instantly.

"So if I sign this thing and agree to do this thing and turn sides, I will be out of that cell within the week?" Julian Sark asked back once more, just to clarify the perimeters of the deal.

"So long as you stick to the rules of the Operation Mr. Sark, yes you will. _**However**_ Mr. Sark, if you fail to uphold your end of that and turn on us, or give false information to us...well, there will be no place on this planet that you can hide from me." Buffy started in a calm and deadly tone that neither of the Agents gathered in the room thought that they never wanted her to talk to them like that at all, just before Buffy continued on with her threats. "I will hunt you down, and then I will take you out leaving no evidence of anything that I may do." Buffy ended her threats, just before continuing on in a normal chipper tone that she was using previously. "Everything that you will need to know for now is in this packet here. Agent Dixon will read you in and get you to sign the needed paperwork for now. For now Agent Bristow and myself have somewhere else to be. I will leave you two to it and see you in a few days Mr. Sark." Buffy said, as she and Jack both raised from their seats to make their way towards the shooting range for their firearms qualifications.

"She is a rather lovely creature, don't you think Marcus?" Julian Sark asked, just as soon as Buffy and Jack had left.

"That's Agent Dixon to you, and personally I think that you are getting off too easily. If it was me, I would be placing you in the cell that Agent Bristow had just left. However, Director Summers thinks that you have further uses to us. Personally I am waiting for the moment that you screw up. That way we can finally put you somewhere you won't be able to get out of." Marcus Dixon stated rather bluntly to Julian Sark, as he began to take out a pile of paperwork that they must go through and fill out.

"I'm not to sure where all this hostility has come from _Agent_ Dixon, but if you didn't hear right, I am working on the side of saving people, puppies, and good alike." Sark stated in an overly excited manner.

'I may as well play this up a bit.' Marcus thought to himself, as he prepared his stoic face. "You don't know where this hostility is coming from? Are you serious right now? Was it not you that had killed Sydney's best friend to put your own asset in, and in that mess caused not only Sydney's death, but that of her friend's death as well? Just sit down and be quiet so we can get through this as soon as possible." Marcus finished with a scowl, as he took in Sark's face to see an actual sign of guilt show.

"If it means anything Agent Dixon, I really didn't mean for Syd to die. Allison was supposed to be long gone before she or Mr. Tippin was to be home." Sark ended morosely to the Agent in front of him.

"This first page is our standard NDA. You talk to anyone other than the people listed below about anything, and then you will find yourself right back in the cell you are at right now." Marcus Dixon stated succinctly, dropping all conversation of the previous topic.

"Very well _Agent Dixon_. However, in the matter of full disclosure, I find it in myself to ask that you and your unit take a closer look at Sloane." Julian Sark stated back, as he moved to sign the first paper.

"I believe that Director Summers already has that in mind to do so, but thanks for the heads up. Next we have..." Marcus Dixon began again, as they page by page went throughout the entire paperwork that needed to be signed before Julian Sark was finished and handcuffed and once again made his way to his cell, while both were thinking of the fireworks that will be made by the changes that were coming.

 _ **Meanwhile with Buffy and Jack Bristow**_

As soon as Buffy and Jack Bristow left the interrogation room, Buffy turned to Agent Bristow to ask, "I hope that you know where to go for the shooting range?"

"Of course Mam. It's down in the basement level of the building." Agent Bristow responded as they entered the elevator, just before adding as he pushed the proper button, "I would like to thank you for the opportunity to get out of there and come back to work. I'm not to sure what the real reasoning was behind it, but thank you nonetheless."

"You don't have to thank me Agent Bristow. You should have never been put there in the first place. That Agent Baldy the Bully just wanted the excuse try and break-up a unit that was more successful in doing his own job with his own unit. I have met people like him my whole life, and know how to deal with them. You got to show them who wears the pants in the situation. And, in this instance it was me." Buffy ended with a smile, just before the elevator doors opened wide.

As soon as Buffy explained her reasoning, Agent Bristow laughed a truly honest laugh as he guided Buffy towards the shooting range area.

Just as the duo made it to the range entrance, a voice was heard coming from behind them.

"Welcome back Jack!" An unknown to Buffy spoke out excitedly towards the newly re-admitted Agent.

"Thanks J.D. We are here for our qualifications for firearms. Are you the one giving them?" Jack asked, just after giving a man hug to the fellow Agent.

"Sure am Jack. We are just waiting on your new Boss to get here." Agent J.D. Fields stated, as they entered the shooting range area.

"That would actually be me Agent J.D...?" Buffy ended in a questioning tone to ascertain his last name.


	7. Author's Note

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Alias Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belongs to Joss Whedon and J.J. Abrams.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** A year or so after the fall of Sunnydale, the PTB's come to Buffy to offer her a new fight. What will she do when it is something completely different than what she's used to? Will she be ready to move on? Better yet, will she finally find love? Let's find out together.

 ** _A/N_** Please let me know what you think of this story. Depending on the amounts of views, I will decide whether or not to post anymore. I hope you enjoy.

 ** _A/N II_** : Sorry about the delay in my updates. My computer is not the best at the moment, and I will be updating as soon as I can. I would like to thank all of my followers and reviewers and viewers with each of my stories. I will be updating as frequently as I possibly can.

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_** Just as the duo made it to the range entrance, a voice was heard coming from behind them.

"Welcome back Jack!" An unknown to Buffy spoke out excitedly towards the newly re-admitted Agent.

"Thanks J.D. We are here for our qualifications for firearms. Are you the one giving them?" Jack asked, just after giving a man hug to the fellow Agent.

"Sure am Jack. We are just waiting on your new Boss to get here." Agent J.D. Fields stated, as they entered the shooting range area.

"That would actually be me Agent J.D...?" Buffy ended in a questioning tone to ascertain his last name.

 ** _I guess that now I'm Buffy the CIA Slayer..._**

 **A/N III:** I have been unable to temporarily fix my computer any longer; however I have gained access to another computer for a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters or as frequently update until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories, so please just bear with me. I am exceptionally pleased and surprised by all of my readers. And again, I am really sorry that my updating will be very sporadic for the time being.

 _ ** _ **A/N!**_**_ __I am sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. My father has just recently passed away, so I am unable to do any updates for the time being with figuring out all of the details. I promise that I will return once everything has been settled. Thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
